Forever And Always
by Reverse of Fate
Summary: When Tyler Orton suffers a severe coma, his mind travels back to the moment she returned to her original brand. Back to the times that changed the course of his life, forever. Sequel to Welcome To My Truth.
1. Accidents Happen

_Forever And Always _  
_Chapter One: Accidents happen __  
_  
**A/N:**A lot of readers have been asking for a sequel, therefore, I have decided to create one! Rather soon isn't it? I just couldn't help myself :D

* * *

_Eight Years Later. _

_Am I still your charm, or I am just bad luck?_

"I will become Heavyweight Champion," his green eyes intensified, as his forehead leaned against his enemy, Ted DiBiase Jr. Sweat dripped from both of their foreheads, after an intense tag match where both were forced to go against two monsters. Both angrily stood in a trance, as the crowd chanted the 'boos' and the 'woos'. Moreover to the fourth-generation superstar, Tyler Orton. He was the 'face' of the match, all the fans were for him. The segment ended, and Ted found himself leaving the ring. His stare down with Tyler hyped the fans up for _No Way Out_. And, the cameras went off, ending another episode of _Monday Night Raw_.

Tyler raised his hands in the air, as the crowd cheered him on. The fans always seemed to make him feel happy, but upset alll at once. The strong passion - wrestling - was no longer in him. It had been gone, and he didn't understand why. He had been in the business for nearly ten years. His father, surprisingly was still involved in the business too, along with his best friend. There was something missing, the spark of wrestling. And, he didn't know if it could ever get lit up again. His mind was abstracted from the ring, and outside responsibilities.

After his minutes of fame, Tyler left the ring, and went backstage. Strutting down the hall, he found his I-pod in that special hiding place near the corner, and placed in two ear buds. The music began, and he drifted into his careless thoughts and attitude. He had changed, possibly for the worst. Although more responsibilities lay on the table for him, he didn't dare to take them seriously.

"Hey," A deep voice interrupted his thoughts, "What are you doing?!"

Tyler lifted his gaze up to the tall man, "Sorry, pops. I was just.. thinking."

Randy sighed, putting an arm around his son's shoulder.

"You can do that in the locker-room. Lorraine is waiting for you."

Tyler nodded, "Why did you leave her alone?"

"Do you honestly think I would leave her alone?" Randy shook his head, "I'm not stupid."

"True," he turned off his I-pod, as the two continued to walk down the corridor. Randy could sense the confusion and hurt mixed in his son. This made him quite upset too, after all, it was his son who had changed to a slacker. A person he didn't recognize at all, because four years ago, he was the happiest man alive. Then, it all changed.

"Want me to take Lorraine to the hotel early? She can hang out with John and I. It isn't a big deal."

Tyler stared at his father, "Why?"

"You look exhausted, Tyler." He continued, "Maybe you just need time alone."

_Alone. _

The word upset him even more. That was how he felt, _alone._

"I want her," Tyler choked out, "Didn't you say she's waiting for me?"

Randy ran his fingers through his short hair, "Yes. But, I don't think she would like to see you this way. I can tell something is pestering you, and I don't want her to be exposed to your random tantrums."

"I am not having tantrums," Tyler gritted his teeth, anger rose through him, "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Both men continued their walk down the hall, "Just get some rest, Tyler. Lorraine won't mind."

He ran a hand through his brunette hair, "Pops. There is nothing wrong."

"Either way, Lorraine isn't staying with you."

Tyler growled inwardly, his father wasn't making it easy for him.

"Whatever. More time for clubbing then."

"Typical," Randy scoffed, disappointed dripped in his voice, "You're incredible."

"Hey!" He rose his hands in surrender, "You gave me the night off from her."

"Just go, Ty."

"I will. Tell her I said 'hello'." And with that, the former WWE Champion passed his father, making his way to his own locker-room.

The night was certainly going to be full of loud music, and booze.

His perfect evening, it was just the way to satisfy him.

* * *

"WOOO!" His deep voice yelled, as the music in his car became louder.

It was three in the morning, and the confident being had just gotten out of the full club. The smell of alcohol overpowered his cologne, and his messy hair was tangled with different colors of silly string.

He felt like there was no care in the world for him, the alcohol in his system made him feel loose, and excited.

As he rode down the street, singing with the upbeat music, he seemed to ignore the red light in front of him. His vision was immensely blurry, and his hearing was too distracted with Pitbull's latest hit.

Beeps surrounded the busy dark streets, and the only sound left was of the crashing car which was burning upside down. The flames rose up, as the screams of the other car conductors raced for help.

Inside the scorching vehicle, lay the body of a twenty-eight year old young man.

Mr. Tyler Orton.

--  
**Review please(:  
Xoxo, Michelle**


	2. It Was You And Me

_Forever And Always  
Chapter Two: It was you and me  
_--

"A coma? For how long?" The questions continued to leak out of the legend killer's lips, he was in desperate need of answers. His son was in a terrible car accident, and as always, the nurses never liked to give out information.

"I don't know sir," the young nurse answered, "I will get the Doctor for you, he knows the case."

Randy just nodded, "Fine."

Muttering a swear, he went back to the waiting room, where he was met by his good friend. He shrugged, a sigh escaped his lips. John just nodded, as his eyes went back to the previous setting. A small smile came across his face, she was too pretty. He couldn't quite see who she looked like, it was a strong mix between the couple. Overall, the girl was the perfect image of beauty. Her big green eyes went perfectly against her peach skin, and her wavy brunette hair fell below her back. She concentrated on the puzzle in front of her, as she messed with a couple of pieces.

John was grateful that she hadn't shed a tear, none of the two men informed her on what was going on. All she knew was that they wanted to take a trip to the hospital to see all the cool medical devices. He didn't want to see her worried, and hurt. Luckily for him, the only emotion was serious. On the other hand, the man next to him tried his hardest to hold in the pain. He felt like it was his fault for the accident. Tyler was one of the most important people in his life, along with his wife, and daughter.

"Hello," the sound of a deep male voice interrupted Randy's thoughts, "Mr. Orton?"

Randy immediately stood up, over-towering the Doctor.

"Can you please tell me what is going on with my son?"

The doctor nodded, "Well, Tyler broke his arm, and leg. The most severe injury is...the coma. He hit his head pretty bad against the window, we had to take a couple of glass pieces out of his forehead. In result of this coma, well, he could wake up tomorrow, and not remember anything. Then again, he could stay in this coma for several months. We have no estimated time, except two to three months."

Randy inwardly groaned, as his hands went over his face. That was not what he wanted to hear. His son, in a coma?

"He isn't going to.. you know, die?" Randy whispered.

"No, we are certain that he is not."

"Alright," he gulped, "Can we see him?"

With no hesitation, the doctor nodded his head, "Yes, of course."

"Thank you, doctor."

The doctor turned on his heel, as he went to speak with the others waiting in the room. A sigh of relief came through his lips, as he felt a load of his chest. He took a seat back in his chair, and buried his face into his hands.

"What did he say?" asked John with obvious concern.

"He's in a coma," Randy said in a low voice, "They don't know how long, but there is a large chance that if he does wake up from it...."

Before he could finish his sentence, a woman entered the waiting room, her eyes full of worry.

"MOMMY!" The girl's puzzle was placed on the floor, as she instantly leaped toward the twenty-seven year old.

"Hey babe," She scooped up the little girl, hugging her tightly.

"I missed you mommy," the little girl said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I missed you too," she answered, as her eyes traveled to the two men staring at the brunette, "Hey."

The little girl let go off her mother, and wiggled her way out her grip. She went to her puzzle, lifting it up to show her mother.

"Mommy, look at my puzzle! I'm almost done!"

She smiled weakly, her body stood in front of the two men, "Great job! Continue working on, okay?"

"Okay, mommy."

The two men stood up, and led her to the corner of the room. Forming a triangle, she allowed her hands to grip her waist. John ran a hand through his hair, scared to see the reaction of the young woman.

"Will you please tell me," she pursed her lips, "What is going on."

Randy just nodded, "Tyler is in a coma, and they don't know when he'll wake up."

Her eyes widened, her heart seemed to beat faster. Why now, she didn't understand what was going on.

"You're kidding right," she whispered harshly, "I thought you said the car accident wasn't that bad."

"It was," John continued the conversation, "He was close to dying, he's really lucky."

Her fingers ran through her thick brunette hair, as her mind went into deep thought. She glanced over at her daughter, her dimples clearly showing.

"You didn't tell Lorraine, did you?"

"No," both shook their heads, "She doesn't know a thing."

She quickly nodded, and began walking away from the two men, "Good. Please keep it that way."

"Do you know where his room is?" She was trying her best to keep sane. If it weren't for her daughter, she would have been in the worst state possible.

"Yeah," Randy looked down at his hand, "it's 114, right down that hall."

"Thanks," She turned to the two, "Take Lorraine back to the hotel your staying at. I don't want her to stay in this environment."

"Will do," John smiled.

The woman bit her lip, her heels clicked against the white colored floor. The irony of the whole accident made her shocked, and the thought of him being hurt made her even more upset. She didn't wish for this to happen, although everything between them became...rocky.

Taking in a deep breath, she twisted the door-knob, and entered the dark hospital room. Carefully, she closed the door, and stared at the man in the bed. He was hurt badly, stitches above his forehead, bruises on his face and arms. He was in the worst condition possible.

However, she held back the tears. She couldn't fall apart in this very room, there was something that made her angry.

His drinking.

Why did he have to make himself feel better by drinking?

She pulled a chair, and took a seat right alongside his bed. The continuous beeps from the machines made her feel better, but his closed eyes made her feel bad once more. With her left hand, she grabbed his left one, kissing it lightly.

"Ty," she began, releasing a deep breath, "Hey, it's Hayden."

She didn't expect him to talk to her back. In her ears, the beeping became a bit faster.

It was just a mere coincidence.

"Hopefully, you can hear me," she continued, "Because, if you can't, I'm pretty much talking to myself here."

His face look peaceful, as he always did when he was in a deep slumber. A small smile crept her face, a single tear fell from her eye.

"Four years ago...." she suddenly began, "Four years ago, it was just about you and me."

The beeping became a little bit quicker than before.

And that was when in her mind, she could sense he was listening to her.

"Well, it all began that June, it was Monday Night...."

----  
**Please Review(:  
Happy Valentine's Day.  
xoxo, Michelle.**


	3. Long Lost Diva

_Forever And Always  
Chapter Three: Long Lost Diva  
__A/N: Hayden is telling the story in flashback._

_--  
__**Hayden POV.  
**(Four years ago)_

My appearance would be unexpected, secretive to an extent. No one knew about this, with the exception of Stephanie McMahon. Luckily, my Women's Belt was on my waist for the fifth time. It was time to bring this belt back to the rightful brand. Time has gone too fast, and now, here I am. The red colored roster sure is going to be surprised, especially that certain group of people. The one person who will be ecstatic to see me is my father. He hasn't heard of me in nearly a year. I couldn't give him the hint that I would be coming back, and I was too caught up in my own thing. Trust me, it was very difficult not to see him during the Paperviews. I didn't allow him to look for me, and I acted as if I didn't want to hear from him ever again. The same goes for the rest of that group.

They will all be shocked to say the least, and that is the most exciting part of my return. My black over-size glasses covered my topaz eyes, and my huge beige coat covered my body. Inside this coat, I wore layers of sweat. Summer in North Carolina was worse than Massachussetts. It reached nearly eighty five degrees at eight o' clock at night. I wouldn't be surprised if people were walking around naked.

Stopping in front of the locker-room, I carefully opened the door, and shut it before anyone could see me. Stephanie had given me my own locker-room in order to keep my identity secretive. I had no match tonight, but I would interrupt the Divas' Match involving two of the top divas in the business. The match would be overshadowed by my appearance, which would be one of the highlights of the night.

The beige coat was instantly ripped from my body, and I could feel the cool air conditioning hit my body. My newly dyed sable colored hair was lazily thrown in a messy bun, as I flicked on the television to channel fourty-two. In the screen was none other than the usual re-run of Law and Order. Without another glance at the television, I began to take out a new set of clothes. Red would be my key color for a shirt, and jeans would help make the outfit look casual, but nice.

Tonight, I would send a message to all of the divas, new and veteran. I am the top diva on the roster, the most dominant of all. Throughout my years in this wrestling business, I've made a name for myself, in addition, I have learned the ups and downs of the business. Unfortunately, I had been on the receiving end of two fatal injuries. One being, tearing my ACL, and the second, dislocating my right shoulder. Both were brutal, and the ACL injury caused me to think I wasn't cut out to continue in the business. However, that moment of weakness didn't ruin my career.

_Knock, Knock._

Setting the hairbrush down, I answered the door. In front of me stood a brunette. The smile on her face was rather wide, and her blue eyes shined.

"Hayden," she began, "May I come in?"

Moving out of her way, I allowed her to enter the hidden locker-room. She crossed her arms over her chest, and stared me up and down.

"Are you ready for tonight?"

Instantly nodding, I leaned against the closed door, "Of course. Stephanie, it is going to be intense."

The Billion Dollar Princess had become a great friend of mine. She was a true sweetheart, and a great leader.

"I know. You haven't seen your father, right?"

"No," I shook my head, "I haven't spoken to him in forever."

Stephanie simply grinned, "Don't worry. He'll most likely meet you at the curtain after your promo."

My father would be waiting for me, hopefully. What if he was upset with because I hadn't called him at all? That could be a possibility, one that I really don't want to think about. He was too pre-occupied with his son, Achilles.

Yes, Achilles.

Ashley was a big fan of Greek Mythology, and she fell in love with the Illiad's main character, Achilles. I feel bad for the poor child, after all, there is a huge chance they'll make fun of him in school. Who wouldn't? He's a cute little one, a honey moon baby.

My eyes were set on the televison, as the episode of RAW began. The pyro set off, and the sound of an unfamiliar theme blasted. Stephanie turned to watch also, a subtle smirk crossed her lips.

Then, my eyes fooled me.

"Ted?" I muttered in question, "Steph, that's Ted?"

She nodded, "Yes, he's become one of the top stars on Raw. I thought you knew."

Nope. I hadn't sat down to watch Raw. It was in my least bit of interest, I was too bust concentrating on Smackdown. Occasionally, I would sit and watch Raw, but it would bring back memories, those I did not want to remember.

"He has gotten much more attractive."

"Dont even think about it," she wagged her finger in front of my face, "He has much more important things on his mind. There is no need for a woman to distract him."

"I wasn't thinking about that," I rolled my eyes, "I was just saying. Trust me, guys are the last thing on my mind."

My relationships never seem to last. The guys end up to either be great, or total tools. To tell you the truth, the most steady relationship I have had was with Evan Bourne. We had met through when we were placed in a tag match together. We had great chemistry in the ring, and outside of it. Bourne was a total sweetheart, and our relationship was great. However, we had gone through a time where our relationship was rocky. We decided to break up once I told him about my move.

Stephanie gave me some strong supportive words, and left my locker-room. After the two matches, I would come out, and make my mark. Standing in front of the mirror, I brushed my long ebony hair. Allowing it to fall below my back, I quickly did my makeup. A gold stud lay on the right side of my nose, matching perfectly with my gold earrings. The red shirt I wore rose above my midriff, exposing my toned stomach, and my dark jeans were tightly fitted around my legs. My black flats left me at my normal height.

Time went fast, and suddenly, I began to feel nervous. Coming back to this brand would bring so many oppurtunities, and new rivalries. Then again, what if all the newbies didn't like me? What if the crowd didn't remember me that well.

Paranoid was the definition of my worried thoughts.

"Cena," The voice of a crew member peeked into the room, "Down to the Gorilla positon."

Breathe in... Breathe out.

"Thank you," I managed to say, cracking my knuckles. My appearance would quickly be revealed, once Girlicious' hit,_ Like Me, _blasts through the speaker. Grabbing one of my hoodies, I placed it over my body, lifting the hood up to cover me completely. My title was resting on my shoulder, under the black sweatshirt. If anyone saw it, my identity would be revealed.

Exciting the room, I strutted down the hall. Snickers began, and I could sense the curiosity surrounding me. The gorilla position wasn't too far, and I stood their patiently watching the screen.

Natalya vs. Beth Phoenix.

The match was nearly done, Natalya dominating over the blonde.

_Look at me; I know I'm fly (know I'm fly)  
Look at me; you wanna be fly like I  
I'm the truth and the truth don't lie_

The sweatshirt on me was quickly taken off, and I found myself go through the curtain. Suddenly, I felt the adrenaline rush through my body, the atmosphere was amazing. Natayla's face was starstruck, and Beth's lips formed an 'O'.

The crowd was going wild. Strutting down the ramp, a smirk spread across my lips, and my confidence came out clear. Standing at the end of the ramp, I watched the match continue, however, no one seemed to pay attention to them. The eyes were all on me, as I grabbed a microphone.

"Stop this match," I ordered, climbing into the ring, "Stop it this second, please."

The two divas stared at each other in confusion, along with the referee. The bell rang, ending the match.

"The expression on both of your faces are priceless," I laughed, standing in front of the two, "Deer caught in headlights?"

Neither answered, the glares spoke for themselves.

"No need for dirty looks," I said with that smile, "I am just here to... hell, I'm here as the new edition to the Raw Roster."

The crowd cheered in happiness. They were all so welcome, and it made me feel insanely loved.

"So," I adjusted the belt on my shoulder, the item both divas looked at, "Like my belt? Me too. You know, it's my fifth title reign, and I intend to make it a long one. Where are your belts? Oh yeah... neither of you were good enough to win the lame _Divas' _Belt. Hey, look at the bright side, the real Women's belt is here. Then again, if you can't beat Brie Bella, I don't thnik you have a chance in beating me. So, that makes me assume you don't deserve to stand in this ring with me. I suggest you walk out of the ring, and allow me to say my wonderful speech. It's my time now, okay?"

Natalya and Beth exchanged angry looks, and both turned to be with death glares. Then, Natalya went for a clothesline. However, I dodged it, only to find myself caught in a fierce kick to the stomach. Damn.

The cackle of Natayla rang through my ear, anger rushed through my body. Both divas approached me, and I grabbed both of their heads, smashing it into one another. Regaining my composure, I slammed Natalya with a DDT, Beth had ran out of the ring.

My music burst through the speakers, the crowd was on my side. The Women's Belt was held up high and proud, as I stood on the top turnbuckle.

The comeback to the roster was exactly the way I wanted it.

Walking out of the ring, I slapped a couple of hands, and made my way backstage. Continuing my walk down the corridor, I could feel the happiness rush through me.

"If it isn't the long lost diva," The strange voice came through my ears.

Curious, I turned around, only to be met with a very pissed of superstar.

---  
**Please Review(:  
xoxo, Michelle. **


	4. How To Deal

_Forever And Always Chapter Four: How To Deal. -_

Upon hearing the voice, I could feel this sudden fear. Not of him, but of the bitter coldness his voice dripped of. Briefly, I shut my eyes, before turning back around. His blue eyes stared at me. His figure had changed, and His brown hair was still short. The color of his skin remained tan. I wasn't shocked to see the look on his face. He was a great friend of mine, and here he was. However, his expression wasn't very welcoming.

"Hello," I began with a subtle smile, "I haven't seen you..."

"In a while? Yeah." He nodded, his lips pursed together, "I guess that happens when someone decides to ignore their great friends."

I saw that one coming.

"My return was supposed to be a surprise," I politely answered, "I thought it would be best to keep it all a secret. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

The serious expression on his face was replaced with a friendly smile after a few seconds. His arms extended out for a hug, which I accepted greatly.

"I've missed you, Code."

"Ditto," he answered, as we released from our hug, "I suggest you go see your old man."

I bet he's angry. He wasn't the first one to meet me at the curtain, Cody was.

"True, hopefully he won't be upset."

Cody simply nodded, before we said our 'see you laters.' One friend down, a lot more to go. The nerves began to rush through my body, for the millionth time tonight. The aroma of the corridor I walked through was full of Axe and sweat. It was actually a bit different than Smackdown's smell. This Raw aroma was the one I had recognized since the day I entered an arena with the brand.

Four years away from this brand is hard to picture. For me, it was reality. Raw had been my home since the mere age of fourteen, and I was taken away from it. Don't get me wrong, Smackdown was a great adventure I truly enjoyed taking. But, coming back to this brand makes me feel so happy. Yes, I will miss all my Smackdown friends, including Alicia Fox. She was a true sweetheart, and one of my good friends. But, it was time to create a new adventure, and that jumping ship with my original brand.

Before going to my father's locker-room, I quickly made my way to my own locker-room. The mirror displayed the clear face of a nervous young woman. My fingernails found themselves getting bitten hard, as I began to grab all my things. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I shut the door, and took in a deep breath. Turning the corner, I was met with a couple of superstars.

Most stating 'Welcome Back', and others, gave me the stink eye. I don't know what their problems were, probably confusion at the most. If anything, their probably angry at the fact that I hadn't given a single hint about my return.

As I went up the corridor full of locker-rooms, my ears heard the familiar voice of the legend killer. He was yelling at someone in the locker room, the same old Randy.

_Knock, Knock._

Here it goes. Any second, he's going to open the door and see his twenty-two year old daughter.

the chestnut door opened, and the 6'0 foot tall wrestler stared at me with astonishment. Freely, a smile curved upon my lips.

"Daddy."

His blue eyes stared down at the ground, the back at me. He moved slightly, allowing me to enter the locker-room.

"HAYDEN!" yelled the legend killer. His toned, tattooed arms extended out for a hug.

"I've missed you Rands," I laughed, "How are you?"

In the process of releasing from our hug, he touched my wrist, "Tattoo?"

My father glanced at me, he hadn't said one word to me. Nodding, I took a glance at my wrist. The tattoo was a simply chinese symbol which translated to forever.

"It's nothing really."

Randy pulled me down to sit on the couch, and I found myself being questioned a million things. The tone of his voice was more than friendly, he wasn't upset with me at all. My father, on the contrary, didn't say one word to me. He just stared at me with diligence. I was afraid of him, it was like he didn't want me there.

"So, how's the love life?"

I gave him a look, and decided to give him a solid answer, "Good."

"Oh, that's nice, have you seen your latest competition?"

Easy question.

"Of course, Rands. Didn't you see me out there? I just debuted a half hour ago."

Then, the former WWE Champion spoke, "Figures."

Our heads snapped toward my father, who simply took a sip of his water.

"I'll see you in the ring, Randy."

And with that, he left the room. What a great way to welcome his daughter. A sigh escaped my lips, and the nerves almost grew bigger. He was really angry, meaning, he doesn't want to know of me.

"Hey," Randy stood up from the couch, "Don't mind him. He's just - well - dismayed. Give him time, he hasn't heard of you in nearly a year."

Accepting his answer, I also got up from the couch, my things still slung on my shoulder. Randy led me to the door, he had a match next. And well, I had nothing else left for tonight. The only option left was the hotel. Sleep was my favorite word, exhaustion reeked all over my body.

"Good luck in your match," I offered, "See you around?"

Randy smiled, "Yeah, we have a lot of catching up to do with you."

That was a great encounter. Randy Orton never seems to change, his attitude is always upbeat, similar to his wife's. Mickie was no longer in the company, she was at home, at least I think she is. Unless, she decided to bring Cassandra on the road with Randy. She was a beautiful four-year-old, she was always giggling, and coloring in her notebook. Her witty comments is what I like best. I haven't seen her either, she's probably grown.

In my hands, I held my cellphone. Searching through the contacts, I spotted my mother. However, as I turned the corner, my head bumped into a hard chest. Immediately loosing my composure, my arm was held in a tight grip. My blue eyes peered up at the person holding me.

A familiar look came across his face, and I found myself wanting to shake my head. The pompous smirk I recognized graced his lips. The grip on my arm was liberated, moreover, his toned arms folded against his chest. Green eyes flickered up and down, obviously impressed with what they were seeing.

"Well, if it isn't Hayden Cena, I see you have decided to join back onto the dominant brand."

He definitely has gotten much more arrogant. His body seemed built, and his brunette hair wasn't it's usual messy self.

"It's been forever," I responded after taking a moment to examine his appearance.

"Missed me?"

Bursting out with a chuckle, I rolled my eyes. Adjusting my bag, I couldn't seem to get my eyes off of him.

"And why would I miss you?" I questioned with confidence.

He nodded slowly, his body came closer to mine, "Because I'm Tyler, _Tyler Orton_."

With that same smirk, he leaned near my ear, "Watch where you're going next time."

He turned on his heel, sauntering away the same way he had come.

- **Please Review(: Xoxo, Michelle.**


	5. Cherry Martini

_Forever And Always  
Chapter Five: Cherry Martini  
---_

"A toast," the Bella twin said, as we held the margaritas in hand, "To the arrival of Ms. Hayden Cena. She's back at Raw, thankfully."

Smiling, my glass clinked with the rest, and I took a long sip from my cherry martini. At the circle table sat Alexa, Maryse, Beth, Melina, Brie Bella, and Natalya. The main Raw divas who had reached the top of the roster were my very welcoming. They had decided to take me out to the club, tonight. Although I did have work in the morning. The club wasn't too full nor too empty. It was perfect for us divas to dance in the middle of the dance floor. The upbeat music caused me to get up from the table, with the martini still in hand.

"Who wants to dance?" I offered a smile of encouragement, "C'mon Melina, I know you have the dance moves."

She set her martini down, and took mine to set it down too. She grabbed my hand, and led me to the dance floor. The great _Beyonce _'Single Ladies' hit blasted through the speakers, and soon all of the divas were in the middle dancing. My hips swayed to the beat, as I performed some of the moves from the video. Yes, I did take time to learn those dance steps. Hey, it was great choreography. My name was chanted several times, as a circle was formed around me. The adrenaline was great, however, it couldn't be compared to the adrenaline of returning to Raw.

After taking several breathes, I found myself swaying to a different hit. I took the hands of Brie Bella, she was my dance partner for this song. Giggling, I twirled her around. This was a great way to enjoy my arrival. However, there was one thing bothering me. My father. He hadn't spoken to me, Monday night. And well, that clearly hurt me. I had seen Randy, Tuesday morning. He was training with my dad, who treated me as if I were a brick wall. Randy was acting more like a welcoming father, than my own dad.

Adjusting my black top, I let out a weary sigh. Time was going fast, and that was something I did not like. As the other song finished, a slow one began to play. The divas had decided to be dance with each other, and I just went back to the table. Taking another sip of my martini, I sat down on one of the high stools. The six divas seemed to be having an awesome time, I was too.

I had training in the early morning, Stephanie decided to pair me up with a superstar. She didn't bother to give me a name, she wanted it to be a pleasant surprise. Since when is a secret trainer a pleasant surprise? With my luck, it will probably be someone who doesn't enjoy my presence, like Kane or something. Oh, gosh. That isn't good. Hm, it could also be someone totally rad like C.M Punk. He could show me some wicked kicks.

"Why is someone so beautiful sitting alone," the familiar voice crashed into my thoughts. Trailing up, my eyes were met with another pair of baby blues. A smile came across my lips, as I lifted the martini glass to my lips. I took the last sip of my drink, and placed the glass down.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

He stuck his hand out, "I'm here to ask you to dance."

That's sweet.

"Oh, I don't know," I twisted my pink glossed lips, "I'm sort of danced out."

He rolled his eyes, and put his finger up, "Fine. Do you want a martini? I see you ran out."

"Yes please," Smiling, he went over to the bar. In a second, he brought me back my second cherry martini, "Thank you, Teddy."

After taking a huge sip, I set it down, and pointed to the seat. He took a seat next to me, and slung an arm around my shoulder. I leaned closer to him, and watched the other divas reunite with a couple of the WWE superstars.

"So, how was your Smackdown years?"

"They were great, I think they have given me a greater push," I responded with a confident grin, "I'm glad to be back at Raw. I can start fresh again."

Ted nodded, "Yeah. So, are you still a heel?"

Slightly shaking my head, I grabbed the drink, "No, sadly. I wish, but Stephanie told me it would be better to turn face again."

"Too bad. I'm a heel on Raw. How fun would it have been to team up?!"

"We would kick ass, Ted," I giggled, receiving another famous smile, "Who else are you with?"

He nudged his head out the dance floor, "Cody, Morrison, Swagger, and Ty."

My azure irises traveled to see Tyler and Brie dancing like there was no tomorrow. Dirty dancing to be specific, gross. With disapproval, I looked up at Ted. He smiled, as his hand twisted a strand of my sable locks.

"I'm so happy, you're back."

He was too gorgeous, and sweet. How could I not fall weak to the knees for the 'Simply Priceless' superstar.

"Me too."

He tightened his grip, "Want another martini? I think you've finished the one I just got you."

Staring down at the empty glass, I simply nodded. He stood up from the chair, and quickly bought me another drink. Handing it to me, I took his hand, and dragged him to the dance floor. However, we weren't to close to the others. I didn't want any attention to be brought to us.

"So, now you want to dance?"

Nodding, my hips moved with the beat of 'Swing' by Savage. Ted licked his lips, as his hands touched my hips. We danced together, soon, we found our bodies swaying against each other. Laughter escaped my lips, as I took another sip of my drink. Finishing it up, I set it down on the floor, where it magically disappeared. Dropping to the floor, I swayed back up, and was met with Ted's chest. His head leaned down, our faces were much closer than before. His right hand removed itself from my hip, and ran through my sable locks. Biting my bottom lip, I placed my hand around his neck.

I brought his face closer, and shut the gap between our lips. Softly, his lips moved against mine. My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. His arms twined around my waist. After a few seconds, I released from the kiss, a smile overcame my lips. His face inched closer once more, just for a simple peck.

"I'll see you later," he answered, as his eyes broke free from mine, "Cody wants to leave."

"Alright," I hugged him, "Thanks for the drinks."

"Thanks for the kiss."

He disappeared into the crowd, and then, I saw him leave with the group of guys he came in through. My stomach turned into all these different twists. That was something I never experienced before.

I should go clubbing more often.

----  
**Please Review.  
Thanks, lovebugsz.  
xoxo Michelle.**


	6. The Trainer

_Forever And Always  
Chapter Six: The Trainer._

A/N: I'm debating whether or not to continue this fic. Sorry for the delayed update.  
--

Suggestion number one; never drink four cherry Martinis in one night.

My head was throbbing in pain, and my body felt weak. Last night was intense, moreover, a crazy night. Not only did I drink four martinis, but I was on the dance floor partying the night away. The cherry on top was the incredible kiss I shared with a great guy.

Early morning, I had my coffee in one hand, and gym bag in the other. Although my head was in aching pain, I was excited to train. Whoever was my trainer wouldn't have to worry to much about me. My moves were still sharp, with the exception of some submission moves. Those were never my strongest points.

Allowing the steamy coffee to slide down my throat, I placed on my over-size glasses, and grabbed my car keys.

"Be back later, Brie."

She simply groaned, shoving the covers over her head. Silently shutting the door, a sigh escaped my lips. Walking down the empty hall, I heard the faint sounds of a familiar voice come from a door nearby. When my eyes lay upon the room number, I instantly leaned my ear against the wooden door.

"Did you see her, last night. She was acting like a total. . ."

"Don't say it."

"Whatever. I thought I taught her better than that."

"John, she's not seventeen anymore."

"That doesn't mean she should go out parading like a Las Vegas party girl."

With no hesitation, my ear moved away from the door, and I continued my walk down the hall. Deep inside, I could feel my heart begin to speed. How could he think of me that way? Last night wasn't that bad. Yes, I had a couple of drinks, but I wasn't acting inappropriately. I wish he didn't think of me that way... I wish he would actually speak with me.

Leaving the hotel, I blasted the music from the rental car, and bopped my head to the upbeat song. Instead of focusing on the conversation I heard, my mind went elsewhere. In front of me were a huge amount of different kinds of cars. The traffic lasted ten blocks down the road.

What a great way to start the morning off.

Reaching into my gym bag, I could hear my cellphone vibrate continuously. Taking it into my hands, I clicked the green button.

"Hello."

_"Hayden, where are you?!"_

This is just great.

"Steph, I'm stuck in traffic."

_"It's eight in the morning, you were supposed to be at the gym a half hour ago."_

"I know, and I'm sorry."

_"Don't say it to me,"_ her voice rose a bit higher, _"Tell your trainer when you get there."_

"Do you have his number, by any chance?"

No answer.

A frustrated sigh traveled out of my lips, as I shoved the phone back into my gym bag. Banging my head against the steering wheel, I shut my eyes angrily.

Can it get any worse?

* * *

_One Hour Later._

Traffic is the most boring, frustrating, and annoying thing in the planet. You know what else is irritating? Old people who fall asleep randomly in their vehicle. Don't get me wrong, I love old people, and don't have anything against them. But, some of them should not be on the road driving.

Allowing my glasses to fall to the tip of my nose, I slung my gym bag over my right shoulder, and shut the door. The guilt rushed through my body like wildfire, as I reached the gym. Hopefully, my trainer will understand, right? He must be a nice, sweet, and understanding man. Then again, with my luck, it could be Kane. My hand pushed against the wooden door, as I entered the 'ring' room. My feet stuck to the floor, and my jaw dropped slightly.

No.

It can't be.

Blinking a few times, a light laughter surrounded the quiet room. My fingers combed through my dark locks, as I tilted my head.

"You're late," he said with nonchalance, "A call would have been appropriate."

Incredible.

"If I knew it was you," I set my bag down on an empty bench, before taking a seat alongside it, "I wouldn't have come."

He shook his head, his smirk growing wider, "Ouch, that hurts."

"Good."

He slid into the ring, and leaned his two arms against the top rope. His green eyes stared at me with question, while I took a sip of water. Out of all the wrestlers in the roster, it had to be him. Stephanie is so out to get me.

"Are you coming in, or not?" he asked, cracking his knuckles with ease.

Raising an eyebrow, I stood up from the bench, "So I have the choice?"

Shrugging his covered shoulders, he climbed up the the top turnbuckle, and took a seat.

"Hey, I'm just the trainer. If you want to learn, then I'm here. If not. . ."

"What's the point? I know you're moves perfectly." I retorted with my own confident smirk.

Slipping on my white and black designed wrestling boots, I stood up from the bench, taking a second to stretch my body. Merely rolling his eyes, he pursed his lips together. His arrogance was clearly shown from his posture, along with facial expression. As I slid into the ring, I leaned against the ropes patiently waiting for a clever response.

"Hayden, Hayden, Hayden," he jumped off the turnbuckle, landing on his two feet. His body came closer to me, his head shook with disapproval, "I'm guessing you have not been checking out my epic matches?! That's a shame. I've been checking out yours, and let me say...you really need to put some more variety into your moves."

With my right hand, I pushed him away, "Oh really?! Actually, I have watched some of your matches, _Tyler_. And let's just say, if your moves were good. . . then maybe you could actually retain the WWE belt on your shoulder. At least I'm still a champion."

"Right. But, I forgot, who's Vickie's favorite diva? Oh right. _You._" He smirked, his body inching closer to my own.

"I earned the Women's Belt and you know that very well." Rolling my eyes once more, I moved away from him, "So, why don't you teach me some of your _great_ moves, trainer."

"How could I forget your sarcasm," he said in a taunting tone, "It's one of your best attributes."

"Of course, it goes great with my eyes." I smiled, taking a step near the center of the ring, "Can we just start, please? I have other things to take care of."

"Like what?" he took his white shirt off, exposing his rippled abdomen and chest, "Chugging down martinis?"

A chuckle escaped my lips, as I removed my own top, leaving a red sports bra, "Glad to know you were watching me last night."

"I have to keep a good eye on my trainee," he winked, a smirk replacing his genuine smile, "You know, drinking like that can create serious consequences."

Folding my arms against my chest, I twisted my lips in annoyance, "I know, but it was for one night. Now, can we begin? So, I can kick your ass."

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around my waist throwing me into a slideslam. Holding onto my side, a curse escaped my lips. Latching onto the ropes, I pulled myself up carefully. He definitely has gotten more powerful than before.

"Way to warn me."

Shrugging, he ran a hand through his own hair, "Does your opponent warn you when she's putting you in a move? No."

"Whatever."

"Exactly," he smirked once more, only his eyes lit up with enjoyment, "Want retribution? Perform your insane DDT."

"You sure?" I bit my bottom lip, staring at his face, then back at his chest, "Or, do you want an old Haydenizer?"

He threw himself to the ground, and laid his arms and legs out apart, "Go for it."

And so, I climbed to the top rope, and performed one of my ancient finishing moves. Tyler burst into an intoxicating laughter, as I moved to lay alongside him. Twisting my head to face him, I couldn't help but smile.

"What's so funny?"

He turned onto his side, as his eyes looked at with amusement, "I forgot how much the Haydenizer hurts."

"Oh, well... I forgot how much fun it is to perform."

A smile graced his neutral lips, as we both stared up at the ceiling. A comfortable silence settled between us, as we just lay in the middle of the ring. I didn't quite understand what was going on. I see him, and well, I'm shocked. We bicker at each other for several minutes, then, here we are. Relaxing on the mat, sharing a nice laugh.

The door slammed shut, causing us to shoot up like pop-tarts. We glanced at the door, and suddenly, I found my heart beat faster. The surprises were just beginning.

"Hey, Tyler." The sound of the legend killer's voice echoed through the room, "Hayden, you're his..."

"Yes, I'm his trainee." I answered quickly, as my eyes locked with my father's topaz irises. His cold glare made my heart fall to my stomach. How could he treat me so cruel?

"So, do you mind if we train with you two?"

Tyler turned to me, and I just nodded, "It's fine."

"Why don't we have a tag-team match?" Randy offered, as he and my father entered the four-sided ring.

"Actually, I have to go." I responded quickly with a short glance to my dad, "I promised Brie that we would go shopping..."

"Go," My dad sharply said, "As always."

Instead of looking into his painful eyes, I shifted my eyes to Tyler, "I'll see you...whenever the next session is."

Without another look, I gathered my belongings and exited the building. Tears welled up in my eyes, however, my over-size glasses covered them easily. He was my father, and hurting him makes me feel like dirt.

I need to fix everything, before it gets worse.

---  
**SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY.  
PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW:)  
xoxo, Michelle.**


	7. Simply A Desire

_Forever And Always  
Chapter Seven: Simply Desire._

A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed last chapter (: Sorry this took so long!  
---

"Congratulations Katie," I entered the ring, as she took in several deep breaths, "I'll see you in the ring at the_ Great American Bash._"

A pompous smirk graced her lips, as she rudely took the microphone away from my hands. With clear confidence, she grew closer to me. Her height was enough to intimidate someone, but not me.

"I'm going to take that belt off your shoulder," Her accent added much more emphasis to her words, "Hayden, you will no longer be the most dominant diva on the brand..."

"Of course not," I cut her off, as the crew member handed me another microphone, "I'm the most dominant diva in the company."

"Oh, Hayden. I forgot how much your last name means in the company...after all, isn't your father--"

"He has nothing to do with this," I answered angrily, "This is between you and I, okay? To prove who the better woman is..who the real champion is."

She backed away, ready to set the microphone down, "You're looking at her."

Her theme blasted through the arena, however, it was deeply mixed with a fair share of heel chants. I miss those. The segment ended, as the show went off for commercial. The worst part of being part of this roster was the lack of female use. Vince didn't know how much great talent he had on the roster. All he cared for were the tag matches that lasted at least two minutes. Luckily for myself, I'm the Champion. So, the attention is usually on me, and my contender. We're the top divas. Hopefully, Katie and I can knock some sense into the Chairman of the Board.

As my music roared through the arena, I strutted up the ramp, and went through the black curtain. My night was over...for work at least. The crowd would be pleased with the matches for the next hour.

Running a hand through my sable locks, a sigh escaped my lips. The sad part of ending early was the boredom created. I had nothing to do, unless I wanted to go home and sleep. The thoughts of my father just made me feel even worse. I turned the corner, and lazily entered the catering room. There were a couple backstage workers, and a few superstars.

With a heavy sigh, I went over to the food table, and poured water into a regular size plastic cup. Leaning against the wall, I shut my eyes for a brief moment. My heels clicked against the wall, as I gently hit it. Unaware of my remaining surroundings, I heard a soft chuckle enter the room. My eyes flickered open, as I glanced to the entrance of the catering room. He wore a powder blue quarter sleeve shirt, and faded jeans. The smirk on his face was a clear example that he was having a great day. Green eyes met with my own, and before I could move, he was standing right in front of me, his arms crossed against his chest.

"You seem down."

"No," I simply shrugged, "...I'm fine."

"You never were good at lying," he allowed a light chuckle to escape his lips, "now, what's wrong?"

"Since when do you care, Tyler?"

"You're right..." he said with a smirk spread across his lips, "Why should I care about you?"

Merely rolling my eyes, I pushed myself off the wall, and walked past him. Suddenly, his hand lightly touched my own, pulling me back. My eyes connected with his, and somehow I felt lost in his pool of green. Lowering his face toward my own, I could feel my heart beat faster than before. What is going on with me?

"If you don't care, why don't you leave me alone, _trainer_."

"Where's that humor of yours?" he questioned in a playful tone, "Tell me what's going on..."

"I don't know. . . ."

"Fine," he firmly said, however, he held my hand tighter than before,"Tell at the diner."

"Diner?"

What's he talking about?"

"I'm taking you out to eat after my match," Tyler said with a confident smirk, "You know...so we can catch up."

Seriously? Is he asking me out, or something?

"Just you and me?"

"No, I invited the President, Stephanie McMahon, oh, and you know who else, Edge's mom. She's a sweetheart." His sarcasm was clearly shown from the smile on his face.

"Funny," Rolling my eyes once more, I nodded, "Sure, that sounds like fun."

"Cool," his hand released from mine, a smirk still graced his lips, "Meet me in the parking lot, okay?"

My mind quickly absorbed his last words, and I found myself studying his departure from the catering room. There was something about Tyler Orton that I just could no longer peg. He had his own secret, and I knew in a matter of twenty five minutes, I would find it out.

**

* * *

**

**Third POV.**

"Achilles! Achilles!" He yelled through the phone, "Son, listen to me."

_"No! You do not hit Uncle Randy, mean daddy!"_

"We were playing around, it wasn't on purpose."

"_Why are you jealous of him?"_

"Yeah right. I'm not jealous of Uncle Randy."

_"Then don't hit him with chairs!"_

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

_"Mommy said to say goodnight to you before I go to bed." _

"I see. Well, it's late, and you have camp tomorrow, right?"

_"Yay! Goodnight daddy! I love you!"_

"Goodnight, Achilles, I love you, too."

In a matter of seconds, the sound of a petite woman's voice spoke through the phone. Immediately, John's lips formed a new smile because of her.

"_He's very excited for tomorrow, John." she giggled slightly, "He's wishes you were here...me too." _

"I know baby. Don't worry, I'll be there next week."

_"You sure? The last time you said that, Vince had an emergency house show for you to work." _

"I'm positive, Ash. I can't wait to see Achilles and my wife." He adjusted his sneakers, as he balanced the phone between his large shoulder and ear.

_"Good. I'm excited to see Hayden, she looked fabulous last week, and tonight."_

Rolling his eyes, he stood up from the couch, now taking the phone into his hand. He really wasn't in the mood to think about his daughter. As much as he loved her, the anger inside of him couldn't vanish.

_"I don't know if she's actually coming with me. She's marching the beat of her own drum."_

_"No, she's definitely coming back to Tampa, John."_

"I highly doubt it, Ash. She's just not a family person anymore."

And that was the partial truth. In his eyes, Hayden had turned into a cold-hearted, self-centered young woman who simply cared for her work, and friends. She was the complete opposite of him. Of course, he loved working, but he did try to find time too keep in touch with his family. The frustration was clearly shown when he interrupted Ashley's explanation about Hayden's possible appearance in the Tampa resident home.

"You know what, I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow, okay? Love you, baby."

"I love you too."

He shut his phone, and pressed his face against his large palms. He didn't know what to do, because somehow he felt guilty for treating her like an useless wall. Then, the thought of the last year came rushing through John's mind. No calls from her, nor any visits to his locker room during PPVs. The worst of all? She didn't join them for any family holidays. It was as if Hayden Cena disappeared from existence.

And now, he was trying to have her pay the price. Simply by giving her the cold shoulder.

Something she hated since the mere age of three.

* * *

**Hayden's POV.**

Curving upon my newly glossed lips was a satisfied smile. The gentle curls in my hair came out perfectly, and my outfit was cute. I didn't quite understand why I wanted to look great for Tyler. After all, it wasn't really a date. It was just two friends catching up on the recent events, and remembering the old memories. However, I couldn't help but feel excited, and a bit nervous all at once.

Shutting off the hair curler, I stepped back from the vanity mirror, and took a hold of my cellphone. Holding onto the electrical device, I took my gym bag with the other hand, and slung it over my shoulder. Exiting the locker room, I left the arena, and shoved the bag into the passenger seat side of my car. Instead of waiting outside in silence I took out my iPod, and placed in one earbud. As I skimmed through the playlist, the vibration of my cellphone went off. Entering the password, the familiar envelope sign appeared in the right-hand side of the screen. Clicking on the button, I read the message silently.

_I miss you, we should hangout later. I bet it you would have blast :) _

_-TD._

Images of the previous clubbing scene propped into my mind. Another smile fell onto my lips, Ted DiBiase Jr. was such a sweet person, not to mention, good-looking. The thought of our kiss caused butterflies to fly around in my stomach.

Ted or Tyler?

I can't ditch Tyler, but, I don't want to reject another time to hang out with Ted.

Who do I see everyday?

Both.

Who have I know longer, and spent time with a lot over the past years? Tyler. So, it is Teddy's chance to get some time with me. At the club we had a connection, and I just wonder how it would be if we were alone.

Quickly, I texted him back.

_Meet me at the hotel's dining place, and maybe we can hang out in your room?  
__-HC._

"Hey," Tyler's voice sliced up my dreamy thoughts of Ted, as he approached me, "Ready to go?"

"Uh...." I bit my bottom lip, twirling a piece of my curls, "I actually wanted to talk to you about that."

He simply nodded, my explanation would be simple.

"I have other plans," I said in nonchalantly, "I actually forgot about them...but just remembered. So, I think we should wait to hang out some other time, yeah?"

"Of course," he replied simply, "Have fun _clubbin' _with your little group of friends, and cherry martinis."

What the hell?!

"For your information, I am_ not_ going clubbing. My friend and I are actually staying in for the night."

He nodded, as he rubbed his chin, "That makes it better. Have a good fuck with your 'friend'."

"I can't believe you just said that!" Glaring at him, he didn't seem to care of my reaction to his inappropriate comments.

He shook his head, toying another smirk, "I suggest you go. Ted's waiting for you his toy."

"You're such a prick." I shook my head, and semi-turned away, "I'll be the mature one, and leave.."

Fully turning my back at him, I opened the car door, only to have Tyler's hand grip tightly on my arm turning my around once more. His green eyes stared at me with intensity, and I found myself pulling my hand up. As I went for a slap, he took a hold of my arm, pulling it down.

Angrily, I swore under my breath, "Can't you stop being a jerk for once? Let go of me, I have someone wait-"

Without a simple warning, Tyler's shut the gap between our lips with a passionate heated kiss. The sudden urge rushed through my body, and the memories of his lips against mine had finally come back after trying to block them out for so long.

---  
**Sorry for the long delay.  
THESIS PAPERS SUCK, Lulz.  
Please review:) I'd greatly appreciate it.**

Oh, and I have a question- Should I continue this in first person, or continue the whole story in third person? I like both, and I'm thinking third person is easier. You tell me :)  
Anyway is fine with me, I'd rather appeal to your style.

xoxo, Michelle.


	8. Memory Lane

_Forever and Always.  
Chapter Eight: Memory lane.  
__**x-o-x-o.** _

_Beep, Beep, Beep. . . . _

An annoying sound entered the endless dreams of the brunette as she angrily placed another pillow over her head.

_Beep, Beep, Bee- _

The alarm stopped in one swift motion caused by a familiar person. A sigh escaped her lips, as she pulled up the covers against her curvy figure. However, the silence was only temporary when another sound spoke into her ears.

"Sweetheart. . ."

Ignoring the whispering voice, she removed the pillow from her face and turned to her side.

The peppy diva chuckled lightly, "Wake up."

She turned, and her left eye fluttered open, "I hate you."

She smirked, as she continuously jumped on the twin bed. Groaning, Hayden stretched her arms outward, and lifted herself off the comfortable bed. The brunette handed her a cup of coffee, whilst taking a bite of her bagel.

"Thanks," she smiled, taking a sip of the hot liquid, "So, what's on your agenda today?"

Shrugging, she ran a hand through her locks, "Nothing, really. I might go shopping."

"Cool," she set her coffee on the night table, and took a pile of her gym clothes out of her bag, along with a towel, "I should shower, I have a training session at ten."

"You better hurry, it's quarter to ten."

"Thanks, Brie." She smiled, as she shut the bathroom door.

Her mind fluttered back to Monday night, and the events that transpired. The passionate kiss still tingled on her lips, and the feeling of his hands gripping her waist was in her mind. Then, the remembrance of her quick departure from his presence caused her to feel utterly embarrassed. After the kiss, she wet straight to her own hotel room. She couldn't see Ted, because her feelings for him had faded away for that moment. The realisation of how great her kiss with Tyler felt caused for the nerves to rush through her body.

Suddenly, she was dreading her training session.

* * *

"No."

"I think it would be cool."

"Definitely not."

"It would be sweet," he rolled his eyes, as he slipped a black t-shirt over his toned figure, "Rebel for once in your life."

"Tyler, I'm not at the age for that," Randy replied whilst texting back his wife, "Mickie wouldn't find it to be appropriate."

"Who cares?"

"She's my wife! Of course I have to consult with her about that."

"Does she own your left ear or something?" Tyler chuckled shaking his head lightly.

Randy picked up his gym bag, keys, and water bottle, "Why don't you get your ear pierced?"

Tyler shook his head, as he slung his gym bag over his shoulder, "I'd consider it, unlike you, my girlfriend would like it."

Upon hearing the word_ 'girlfriend', _Randy stood in front of the hotel room, his eyebrow cocked up. Cursing under his breath, Tyler's eye averted to the floor.

"Girlfriend?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Tyler quickly defended himself, "When I get a girlfriend.... she probably would like my ear to be pierced."

As they left the hotel room, they turned down the corridor, only to be met with another familiar face. Instantly smirking, Tyler stared at the young wrestler up and down. Randy greeted hiim with a simple 'hello'.

"Hey Tyler," he greeted in a genuine matter, "You're heading to your training session with Hayden right?"

"Yeah, why?" Tyler's jaw clenched, as a hint of jealously ran through his body.

"Could you tell her to call me after the session. I haven't heard from her since Monday."

Tyler simply nodded, "No problem, I'll tell her."

"Thanks, man." Ted smiled, before walking past the two Ortons. Randy let out a laugh, as they entered the elevator. Confused, Tyler looked at his dad, only to receive a pat on the back.

"Don't worry about it...."

Tyler shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know what you're talking about."

He wasn't stupid, and somehow, his father's words increased his confidence about the situation. All he needed to do was take another step forward.

* * *

Today was quite the opposite for the twenty-three year old. She wasn't late for her session, but her trainer was. Although it felt great being early, she felt as if he was going to skip the session for the day. However, as much as she wanted to avoid him after the kiss, she really wanted to see him too. Of course, it was two contradicting feelings, but that was how she felt.

Confused.

Staring up at the black ceiling, Hayden shut her eyes slowly. Her mind was full of different thoughts, all involving different people. She spread her arms out, and took in a relaxed breath. She enjoyed the silence - well - until it lasted.

"I see my trainee has decided to get here earlier..."

She let out a sigh, and opened her eyes to see his body overshadow hers. She sat up from the ground, running a hand through her brunette locks. On the other hand, Tyler bounced from one set of ropes to another.

"So what would you like to work on today, submissions or grapples?"

Simply shrugging her shoulders, "You're the trainer, you pick. Although, I will kick your ass in either."

"Funny," he approached her, a smirk growing upon his lips, "I highly doubt that."

"I don't,_ trainer_. To tell you the truth, you're my easiest competition."

"Is that so?"

Full of confidence she nodded, "You know it's true."

"Well," he took a step closer to her, "Why is it that every time I approach you, it seems as if your giving up so easily?"

She was stuck. Hayden could feel her heart beat faster, as his figure came closer to hers. In a failing attempt, her blue eyes met with his for a moment full of tension. She tried her best to know fall weak in the knees, but she was finding it difficult to. She was forced to lean against the black ropes, as each of his arms blocked her from escaping. His head leaned down creating just a small gap between their lips. If he were to lean once more, their lips would instantly touch, but. . . . she wouldn't stand for it.

"Submissions," she answered as she quickly took him into an arm hold, "You're not very good at those."

Easily, he reversed the move, as her back was pulled against his chest, "This proves you really don't know that much about me anymore."

Rolling her eyes, she didn't bother to escape his grip, "Whatever, Orton."

He slowly let go, as she fully turned to face him. He stared down at her with satisfied eyes, as his right hand lightly touched her cheek. He couldn't help but drown in her light blue eyes. Suddenly, a certain memory flooded into his mind, specifically a certain moment he could never forget, even if he tried.

_Fourth of July._

_A time when friends and family celebrated America's independence. The Orton home was certainly amongst the other houses in the neighborhood celebrating with a barbecue. Many friends joined the barbecue, along with only a few family members. Music surrounded his large backyard, and the laughter and talk of his guests blended in with the upbeat tunes. His pool was full of wrestlers and divas playing volleyball, and others were sitting at the Tiki bar enjoying pina coladas, and cold beers_

_"John, pass the ball!" _

_The former WWE champion shook his head, as he decided to selfishly serve the ball to the opposing side. He smirked, realizing the serve gave his team an extra point. He lifted his hands up in confidence, a huge smirk curling his lips. _

_"Who's the champ!" _

_The others simply rolled there eyes, and the voice of a sixteen year old interrupted his moment. _

_"Johnny boy, you do know that doesn't even the score up.. your team is losing." _

_John's head snapped toward the person who decided to speak, "We won't be if I continue to serve that way." _

_"That was a lucky point." _

_"No, it was skill." _

_"You have no skill," the sixteen year old commented, "anyway, I really don't feel like watching you lose.. by any chance, do you know where Hayden is?"_

_Without letting the comment get to him, John pointed toward the living room window, "She's inside, Tyler." _

_He nodded quickly making his way back into the house. From the corner of the living room entrance, he studied her appearance. She wore light denim shorts, an orange tank top, and a simple long heart necklace. Meanwhile, her brown locks rested on her back in smooth waves. Her legs were tucked under her, as a book rested on the arm of the sofa she was sitting on. She had blocked away any distraction, and solely concentrated on the novel she was reading. _

_He slowly entered the living room, and with just one quick glance, Hayden snapped out her concentration. _

_"Hey Ty," she smiled, slipping her red bookmark into the book, "How's the barbecue?"_

_"Its okay, there all having fun..." he bit his bottom lip softly, "why are you in here..reading? You should be outside." _

_Shrugging lightly, she stared out the window, "I'm not really in the mood, I guess." _

_"Well, are you in the mood for some ice cream?" he offered with a hopeful grin, "My treat."_

_Hayden stood up from the seat, and slipped on her black flip-flops, "Let's do it." _

_Both exited the house, and made there way up the bike trail. A relaxed and enjoyable conversation settled between them as they walked toward the small ice cream shop. Upon reaching it, they each ordered there preferred choice. They took there time eating the ice cream, and once they finished, the walk back to the house seemed longer than before. The dark sky above them caused for the bike trail to turn pitch black._

_"Ty I can't see anything!" Hayden complained with a small smile, "What if a bear comes out or something."_

_"Oh yeah, because bears definitely live on this bike trail!" _

_She rolled her eyes, slapping his arm lightly, "Shut up, Orton..."_

_He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, as he brought her closer, "Don't worry, if a random bear pops out of these trees, I'll protect you." _

_"That is if you don't scream like a little girl." _

_"Hey! I'm trying to be nice, and all you're doing is insulting me.. see, I don't think that's fair. Is that the thanks I get for getting you ice cream and offering to protect you from the bears?!" _

_As they reached the entrance toward the streets, she stopped him, "I'm sorry.. what would be the proper way to thank you?" _

_His hand lightly touched her cheek, her eyes locking with his. Tyler leaned down, as she stood on her tip toes, their faces inches apart. _

_"I could think of something..."_

_And with one simple move, her lips captured his for a sweet kiss. He lifted her up, allowing for the kiss to become more passionate. _

_Colorful fireworks exploded above them in the dark sky._

_--_

Snapping back to reality, he stared down at the lips of his trainee. He couldn't help but miss kissing her... and wanting to every second they spent together. He shared one passionate kiss with her Monday Night, and somehow that one simple kiss made him realise one thing;

He was falling in love with her all over again.

--  
**Blame my suckish writer's block for this.  
I know its horrible, and I really do apologize for it.  
Please Review.  
I'm sorry for that long long hiatus, but I've lost inspiration, and I tried my hardest to regain it through this chapter.  
**


	9. Family Matters

_Forever and Always.  
Chapter 9: Family Matters  
Semi- off Hiatus? _

_A/N: Wow. That's all I have to say. I'm possibly back, let's see how this goes.  
-_

Fifty-Five.. Fifty-Six.. Fifty-Seven..Fifty-Eight..

She pushed herself up two more times until reaching her satisfying goal of sixty push-ups. She let out a deep breath before dropping her arms completely on the ground where her body laid. Releasing several breaths, she rested her head against her arms, shutting her eyes completely. The brunette had been spending all her free days at the gym, training as hard as she could, with and without her trainer.

Today just so happened to be with him. However, he had been late..,yet again. This was turning into a daily routine. Her coming an extra half hour early to do her own workout regime and him arriving an hour passed the time scheduled for their session.

Eight-Forty Five.

"What the hell," she sighed, re-adjusting the loose bun at the top of her head, "Where is he.."

She rummaged through her gym bag, searching for her cell-phone, "I'll just call him."

As she took a seat on the edge of the wrestling ring, she flipped open the electronic device. Flashing on the screen was a mini-envelope with the words _'New Text Message'_ under it.

_Hey, I can't make it... sorry. _  
_-Ty  
Received: 8:30_

A frustrating sigh escaped her lips, and she simply shook her head. He had texted her instead of calling beforehand?

Unbelievable.

They were supposed to go over the high-flying moves. She needed help with her kicks and grapples. He promised. And as always, he somehow managed to break those promises, even in the smallest ways. He promised to be a committed trainer, one who would work hard with her, and show her how to improve those skills that allow her to be an extraordinary diva. And, now, here she was left disappointed, yet once again.

Quickly jumping off the edge, she grabbed her things and headed out of the popular gym. Placing on her sunglasses, she entered her car, blasted some rock music and made her way back to the hotel.

She wasn't going to let him off so easily.

* * *

"DADDY!" the sound of a little boy's voice echoed through the whole house as a deep laughter filled the room. He leaped into the muscular arms of his father, hugging his neck tightly.

"How are you son," he asked in an ecstatic voice, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, daddy."

He gave his son a kiss on the forehead, his smile grew wider at the sight of his gorgeous wife. Her pearly whites shined, as her arms folded across her chest. He set his sone down, and approached his wife. She instantly wrapped his arms around him for a warm hug.

"Look who's home," she said, kissing his lips lightly, "We've missed you."

He nodded, "I know. I've missed you both way more."

She held his hand, "C'mon, we were just about to have lunch."

The little boy nodded fastly, as he separated the hands of his parents and placed his own in each, "Yeah! Mommy made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches! They're delicious!"

"I bet they are," his father replied as they reached the kitchen, taking a seat at the family table, "You're mom is an awesome cook."

Ashley simply shook her head, a bright smile shining on her face. She placed each sandwich on a yellow plate, and brought each to the table. Before taking a seat to join her boys, she poured a glass of lemonade in three cups, and placed them on the table. Finally taking her seat, she couldn't help but keep a smile at the image of her family.

However, her smile faded to a weak grin. There was someone missing..yet again. Her husband arrived alone, without the beautiful sight of her step-daughter. She wondered as to what was going on. No one had informed her of the status between John and Hayden. From what she recalled, Hayden had been too busy with her career to make any time to see her own family. Yet, she did have the time to call in once every week to check up on Ashley and Achilles. Ashley as glad about that, however, she didn't approve of Hayden's sudden actions torward her father. She didn't quite understand what was going on, and whenever she asked the young adult, her answers were vague.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of her son, "Mommy, why aren't you eating?"

She looked at him and picked up the sandwich with her hands, "Oh, I am going to. Don't worry, baby. So, John, how long are you staying for?"

As he swallowed a bite of his sandwich, he answered, "About four days.. Vince thought I deserved a couple days off for good work."

"That's excellent!" Her mood brightened at the sound of his answer, "We're planning on going to the Zoo tomorrow, right Achilles?"

"Yes! Mommy says we're going to see monkeys, giraffes and lions!" Achilles rambled on and on about the trip to the zoo.

John felt a rush of happiness as he listened to his son's exciting rant about their plans for the next couple of days. His eyes met with a pair of blue ones, and suddenly he could sense something was wrong. She pursed her lips and looked back at her son. John knew it was his cue.

"Hey Achilles, why don't you go upstairs and get your shoes on, we're going to the park."

"Okay, sounds like fun!" The boy leaped off the seat and ran up the stairwell. Ashley stood up from her seat and took the finished plates, dumping them in the sink.

"What's wrong, Ash?" John asked in a concerned voice. He rose from his seat, and wrapped his arms around the petite woman as she washed the dishes.

"Nothing..."

"Ash, c'mon," Annoyed with her attitude, he unwrapped his arms from her waist and folded them against his chest, "When I'm not here, you're mad. And when I finally have time to be here, you're still mad."

She sighed, rolling her eyes. Throwing the dish rag over her shoulder, she leaned against the counter, "I'm not mad at you."

"Really? I can sense it, Ash." He firmly continued, "What's wrong?"

"Where's Hayden," she asked him, "What is going on, John?"

He shook his head at her. Why didn't she understand? Hayden was an adult now.. a selfish one. She didn't want to know of anyone, all she cared for was her career and herself. She had changed, and that was that.

"Like I told you before, she's doing her own thing. She doesn't care anymore."

She ran a hand through her blonde locks, "Did you even ask her?"

"Well, no... I mean, she's always busy."

"I'm sure she can make time to visit," she said in a confident voice, "I talked to her a couple days ago."

John's eyes widened and he felt a stir of anger yet relief, "...Really?"

She nodded, "Yes, and she told me about how she's working hard in the ring and such..."

"Told you.. that's all she cares about."

"John, she told you're ignoring her."

"That's not true!"

"John..."

"I'm not."

"I'm serious," she grew closer to him, as her eyes were full of concern, "Just attempt to talk to her. She wants to, I know it. She knows she's made a mistake, and you have to forgive her for it."

He knew she was right, as always. He was ignoring his own daughter and probably hurting her feelings. However, he did it out of spite. As bad as it sounded, he just wanted her to feel the same pain he had when she had ignored him. He just wanted a proper apology, and that she had not given him. Then again, it was his fault for that too. He hadn't given her one chance to talk to him. Realizing this, he sighed deeply and ran a hand through his short hair.

"You're right Ash," he said, "I'm not being fair to her. I promise when I get back, I'll try to talk to her."

She had knocked some sense into him, as always. She smiled, "Good, you better."

"I love you." he smiled, giving her a light peck on the lips.

* * *

"Where is he Randy?" she asked, as she tapped her foot impatiently against the carpeted floor.

"I really don't know," he answered slowly as he tried not to anger her more, "He didn't come back here last night..."

She angrily sighed, what the hell was going on? She shook her head, and allowed herself to enter Randy's hotel room.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to wait here until he gets back..."

He stared at her, simply rolling her eyes, slightly amused by her actions. He remembered when she would use to do this back several years ago. When Tyler would miss a date or something, she would come by the room and look for him. If she were not to find him, she'd wait as long as she needed to. Typical Hayden.

She took a seat on the couch, and tucked the loose piece of hair behind her ear. She wasn't dressed to impress, that was a fact. She wore sweats, her hair in an extreme messy bun and a naked face. Randy could tell she was exhausted, she had been working hard in and outside the ring.

"Do you want a coffee?" He asked, offering her a cup.

"No thanks, Rands," she shook her head with a soft smile, "I had like two already. Too much caffeine will make me hyper."

He grinned, "True, I should know that from experience."

He recalled the time she had drank a good five cups of coffee and she was bouncing off the walls. He couldn't imagine how she would be drunk if just coffee could get her crazy. He took a sip of his own, as he just stared at her. He couldn't believe how grown-up she had gotten. He hadn't seen her in forever and the sight of her was refreshing and relieving. Finally, there was someone to stay on top of Tyler. He knew he could always trust her with caring for him. Though, they were no longer together, he knew they were still meant for each other, whether they denied or not.

"So Rands, how are your girls?" she questioned genuinely.

"They're really good," he smiled, thinking about his family, "Cassandra just turned five."

"Aw really, that's so exciting! She's growing up so fast."

He nodded with a weak smile, "Yeah, I'm just upset I wasn't able to go to the party."

"Yeah, I understand," Hayden replied trying to console him, "They'll be other birthdays, don't you get to her next weekend?"

"I hope so, if Vince doesn't change my schedule." He said, "I'll be so pissed if he does."

"I can imagine, " she agreed, shaking her head, "He changed mine! I won't be able to go back to Tampa for two weeks."

"Damn, that sucks. Your dad is there now actually."

Her dad. She felt a rush of guilt race through her body. They hadn't said one word to each other since her return. She attempted, he didn't. She understood why he was upset with her and he had all the right to be angry. She just wanted the chance to explain to him why she had ignored him and such. She never meant to hurt him, and though she had acted selfish, somehow, it was beneficial.

"Yeah...Ashley told me he was going."

Randy sensed the sadness that dripped in her tone. He knew what both Cena's were going through. Neither would talk to one another. Though the Legend Killer tried to convince his best friend to speak with his daughter, he never bothered to listen.

"He really miss-" Randy's sentence was cut off by the loud opening of the door. Both of their heads snapped towards the door and Hayden immediately shook her head. His eyes widened and a nervous chuckle escaped the young man's lips.

"Ha-Hayden, what are you doing here?"

Randy laughed inwardly and stood up from his seat, "I'll leave you two alone..."

"Dad, no you can stay... please..." Tyler told him, as he realized Hayden's blue eyes shoot daggers at him.

"Nah, I'm good," he patted his son on the back, "Good luck."

Tyler set his bag down, a little nervous for what was coming. He could tell by her look that she was annoyed and angry with him. Due to that, he knew she was going to give him an earful.

"So, where we you?" she started in a stern tone, "I waited for you almost an hour."

"I know," he nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Of course you are," she huffed, "You're so irresponsible! Like seriously, you couldn't have called or something? A text, really?"

He could tell she was about to go on a complete rambling spree about how irresponsible and ridiculous he was. He tried his best to tune her out, however, he just loved the sound of her voice. His green eyes examined her looks, he could tell she didn't try looking good at all. And, he loved it because she still looked beautiful.

"Tyler, are you even paying attention!"

"Yes," he nodded as he stepped closer to her, "Look, I won't do it again. I promise."

"Yeah Yeah," she shook her head, slamming her finger against his chest, "Stop making promises you can't freakin' keep. Okay? Do that favor for me. Because I'm sick of you breaking all of your promises..."

There, he took notice of the fact that her rant about promises meant something more. She didn't care that he missed a session, she was still holding onto the fact he cheated on her. The promise of commitment had been broken and she still hadn't forgiven him. She just wouldn't admit to it. Instead, she attacked him about the stupid training session, rather than admitting her true feelings.

"If you can't handle being my trainer, I'll just tell Steph to get me a new one."

He shook his head, "Nope, I'm the best trainer you can have."

"HA! Definitely not. If you were the _best trainer_, then you would have made the training session!"

He couldn't help but smile and let out a laugh, "I forgot how cute you were when you get mad."

She glared at him, "I'm warning you, the next time you ditch a session, I'm gonna cut your balls off."

With that last sentence, she grabbed her gym bag and shoved him lightly as she went toward the door. Before she left, however, Tyler finished off the conversation with one last comment.

"You look gorgeous by the way, as always." Closing the door, she tried her best to deny the butterfly feeling that crept her stomach.

She didn't want to feel that way for him ever again, yet it was hard not to when he spoke those cute little comments.

"No Hayden," she thought to herself, "He's done with... out of the picture, for good."

What a lie.

-  
**Yep, sucks.**  
**Reviews.**  
**xoxo, Michelle. **


	10. Million Dollar Smile

**Forever and Always**  
_Chapter 10: Million Dollar Smile._

**Thanks for those few who reviewed, I appreciate it. **  
-

Twisting a loose strand of her damp ebony hair, she lifted the fifth cocktail dress, thoroughly examining each part of it. Shaking her head, she threw the silver floral patterned dress in the 'reject' pile. A sigh escaped her lips as she threw herself onto her bed covered with clothes. The _perfect_ outfit. That was all she was looking for. Why was it so difficult? She never spent so much time searching for an outfit. However, this was a special occasion. An occasion she had immediately agreed in attending, with no hesitation at all. Well...maybe just a little. The night was promised to be wonderful and classy.

Her head turned toward the clock sitting on a single wooden night-table and it read,_ '6:45.'_ Groaning inwardly, she placed her two freshly manicured hands on her face. In a good hour, she would have to be completely ready, yet she couldn't seem to lift herself up from the comfortable bed. Wearing simply a comfy fuzzy robe, she shut her eyes for a brief couple of minutes. Her day had consisted of a meeting, training, and one appearance. No doubt she was slightly exhausted, but her day was far from over. Without realizing it, she drifted off into a mini-nap.

However, it didn't last for long.

"What are you doing?" The voice of a certain Latina echoed through the silent room, "You should be getting ready!"

Without opening her eyes, her monotone voice slowly answered, "I know."

"Then, get up! He'll be here in a half hour!" She continued, her eyes roamed through the floor, "What a mess, Hayden. Did your suitcase throw up?"

Hayden let out a laugh, as she sat up on the bed, "I have nothing to wear, Brie."

"Clearly you do," she pointed out the mess of clothes, "You have so much clothes, it looks like you packed a whole closet."

"Could you just help me pick out a dress, please?"

"I will be glad to," she smiled as she lifted up the several dresses from the floor, "Go fix your makeup and hair and I'll pick out the perfect outfit!"

And with that last response, Hayden began preparing for her special night out. With a little help from the feisty Latina, she knew her appearance would be _jaw dropping_. Therefore, the worry of her outfit was shaken off and now she was simply concentrating on her hair and makeup. She never really spent that much time on her face, although the majority of the time it was a makeup artist who would fix it. Tonight, Janice wasn't here, thus she was alone to figure out how to create an elegant smokey eye. As she gently applied her makeup, she heard the various squeals of Oohs and Ahhs coming from the opposite room. In a matter of minutes, Brie barged into the room holding a dress and heels.

"I've picked out the sexiest outfit ever!"

Upon finishing her eyes, she looked to the mirror, realizing the outfit Brie managed to pick out. She definitely did have great taste in clothes, "I love it."

"It's perfect," Brie shrugged, "You can borrow my clutch considering you don't own a black one. Which reminds me, we must go shopping soon."

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation, and Brie could only squeal, "He's here!"

A rush of panic rose in Hayden due to the fact she hadn't finished curling her hair, "Shoot! Please distract him."

Brie winked at her, "Of course!"

Hayden quickly finished curling, and ruffled the loose curls nicely. Smiling at her appearance, she slipped on the jaded green dress that complimented the correct curves on her slender figure. Stepping into black pumps, she slightly stumbled, "Damn it." As she exited the bathroom, she grabbed her black clutch. Creeping near the main room, she heard both Ted and Brie having a small conversation about the typical subject; work.

Taking a slight deep breath, Hayden entered the main room, her eyes meeting those baby blues. An instant smile crept upon Ted's face as he took in her stunning appearance. Brie allowed a soft squeal of happiness escape her lips as she saw the sudden chemistry between the two.

"Well," Brie smiled whilst taking steps backwards, "I'm going to get ready for my girl's night out. You two have fun, don't get _too _crazy!"

Rolling her eyes, Hayden simply grinned, "We'll try not to."

"Yeah, that'll be quite hard," Ted smirked, as he looked at Hayden, "We're both party animals."

"Ready to go?" Hayden asked, looking up at a very handsome, well-dressed Ted.

"Ladies first," he smiled, opening the door, "You look gorgeous, by the way."

Hayden felt a ting of butterflies sprout in her stomach as she thanked him. She knew she was in for a rather interesting night.

* * *

Tyler Orton was among the few men surrounding a poker table, beer bottles on each side, poker chips, and bowls of varieties of potato chips. A typical boys night' out, better yet.. boys night in considering it was in his own hotel. He didn't quite understand as to why he decided to spend the night in with the boys. He cold have chosen to go out with one of the divas or he could have suggested going to the bar for a couple of beers. But no, he'd rather stay in and cheat everyone out of their money. After all, he was an _Orton._

"Tyler..." he heard the simultaneous voices of the men surrounding the table, "Do you draw?"

He looked down at his cards, a sly smirk appearing on his face, "I'd rather not.."

"C'mon Orton," Cody Rhodes smiled, "We both know you're hand isn't that good."

"Better watch what you say," Tyler retorted slightly tilting his head, "I'm sure my hand is better than yours."

"Doubt it."

"We'll see."

Though these two men were on good terms, there was still that small tinge of competition between them. They both knew it was due to their past history through the years. Yet, they remained 'frenemies'. They both were cautious with one another, afraid one would dare to back stab them. It had yet to happen though and it could be argued that they were just two paranoid confident superstars.

Clearly bored with the game, John Cena rose up from his seat, "I draw guys, I'm gonna call Ash."

The sound of a whipping noise came from one of the guys sitting at the poker table, causing Cena to shoot a dirty look, "Who was that?"

The superstars which included; Randy, Triple H, Cody, Morrison, Swagger, and Punk pointed their fingers torward the one and only, Tyler.

"What?" Tyler chuckled, shrugging his shoulders, "You cannot say he isn't whipped!"

The guys mumbled amongst each other, and John shook his head, "Oh Tyler.. you're just jealous."

"Is that so? I don't see why I would be," he replied, "I'm young and single, living the high life."

"You're completely right! But, you want a girlfriend! Unfortunately, you can't seem to find one due to your ego."

"That is where you're wrong Cena," he placed his cards down, "I can get any girl I want, I just prefer not to at the moment."

Another person chimed into the intense conversation with his stifling laugh. Tyler turned to Triple H, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing.." Triple H snickered as he uttered another short sentence under his breath, "He can't get all the girls."

Tyler rolled his eyes, somewhat annoyed with the sudden attack on his love life, "Can we just get back to the game?"

The guys shrugged as they all continued their poker game. As Cena entered a different room to call his wife the conversation quickly changed to another superstar.

"Where's Ted, by the way?" Morrison asked, "I went to his room to ask if he was coming tonight and he wasn't there."

"He had a hot date," Cody smirked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down, "He left the room all fancied up really early."

"Who'd he go with?" Punk questioned taking a sip from his water. Of course, no beer for this straight-edge superstar.

"Cena," he replied, as his eyes met with Tyler's. Quickly, Tyler cleared his throat, pretending to not even care.

Because frankly, he didn't care that while he was sitting in a room full of testosterone, she was out having a good time with Ted Dibiase.

After all, she was just his friend... at least, that's what he continuously tried to tell himself.

* * *

"Dare..." she selected whilst taking another bite of a chocolate covered strawberry. A smile spread across Ted's face as he rubbed his chin thinking of a clever dare. The night was going smoothly for both Hayden and Ted. His plans went accordingly. He took her to a beautiful Italian bistro where they danced along with the traditional Italian music. After, they took a stroll through the vibrant small town before settling at a small park with a picnic basket prepared with an assortment of desserts, a bottle of champagne, and a fuzzy blanket. The set up was perfect considering the endless amount of stars shining down on them. She had to give him credit for his extravagant effort. The butterflies propped in her stomach various times in the night because of his charming attitude and gentlemen persona. She never expected for Ted Dibiase to prepare such a romantic date. She was enjoying every second of it.

"I'm waiting..." she said with a small giggle escaping her lips. He grew closer to her, his finger twirled a strand of her hair as their faces inched closer. He knew exactly what she wanted and he somehow knew she selected dare for a reason. She felt his warm breath hit against her soft pink lips and once again, those new butterflies propped out as if they had just hatched from their cacoons.

"I dare you to kis-" She pressed her lips against his for a soft romantic kiss. His hand touched her face, deepening the kiss further. Pulling away slowly, she rested her forehead against his.

"I'm way ahead of you," she whispered, a sweet smile spread across her lips. He bit his bottom lip, before giving her a small peck on the lips.

"Am I that predictable?" he asked pulling away from their embrace. Taking a sip of his champagne, he laid his eyes on the petite beauty sitting across from him.

"No, not that predictable," she smiled, running a hand through her curly locks, "So tell me, how many girls have you prepared this fabulous night for?"

He stared at the petite beauty and simply smiled. He could not lie to her and his answer would probably make her feel special. He had never made such an effort with one girl, with the exception of his old high school sweetheart. Ted was never the type to take time to prepare a romantic date for simply one girl. He was surprised at himself for pulling off such an enchanting night. It was all due to the fact he was fascinated by Hayden. There was something about her that had him weak in the knees. It might have been her big blue eyes full of innocence and charm. Maybe it was her contagious laugh or quirky sense of humor. He could not exactly pin point it because he knew everything about her made him crazy. As corny as it sounded, she was different than any other girl he had laid his eyes on. Something about her made him want to try harder. He knew he wanted more with her, and he was determined to win her heart.

"Want me to be honest?"

Rolling her bright blue eyes, she poured another glass of champagne for herself. Feeling uneasy, she nodded, "Obviously."

"Honestly, this is my first time ever on a picnic," he slightly grinned, "Ergo, you're the first girl I've ever done this whole thing with."

Hayden felt a rush of relief through her body. She didn't understand why she felt so happy that he had never done this with a girl. Maybe it was because he actually tried? She didn't mind it at all. She was realizing that his ego maniacal character on-screen was clearly nothing like him. He was sweet, genuine, and thoughtful. He fit the criteria she was looking for. He was fresh and different.

"Well, I'm honored," she couldn't help but smile, "I've never had someone set up such a wonderful date."

"My pleasure," he smirked, growing closer to her once again, "You deserve it."

Blush crept up her neck as she looked away from him and up to the sky, "Look! A shooting star!"

Ted stared at the sky, then back at Hayden, "Make a wish."

She locked eyes with him, a smile forming on her lips, "Already did."

"What is it?" he asked curiously, nudging her arm lightly.

She shook her head, pretending to lock her lips and throw the key away, "I will never tell."

"Of course," he replied as they locked eyes, "I hope it comes true for you."

His million dollar smile made her knees feel like jelly and her heart beat faster than ever before. She had yet to understand why he had made her feel that way. Suddenly, she was somehow regretting her wish.

"Me too." She slightly grinned before they both settled in a comfortable silence.

-  
**I hope you guys liked it. I'm a lil rusty, of course :p**  
**PLEASE REVIEW :) I miss those wonderful comments.**  
**I just wanna see if I still have readers! **  
**xoxo, Michelle.**


	11. Jealously, Love and Wrestling

**Forever and Always**  
_Chapter 11: Jealously, Love and Wrestling. _

**Thanks for those few who reviewed, I appreciated it. **

**"1...2...3!"** The referee counted off, signaling the end of the match. The bell immediately rung and the rising winner carefully stood up, holding her jaw. The sound of the announcer's voice spoke the winner's name loud and clear. The crowd chanted with happiness as their top face diva won yet another match. Nikki Bella rolled out of the ring, allowing Hayden to have another moment of glory.

"Here's your winner, Hayden Cena!"

The petite diva smiled, taking several breaths due to the huge blow given by her opponent prior to her win. She slowly jumped onto the turnbuckles, raising her belt in victory. The North Carolina arena was full of adrenaline and excitement. She smirked slightly as the endless number of camera flashes captured her moment. These were the moments she adored. She felt dominant, as if nothing could bring her down. The rush of adrenaline going through her body seemed like the best feeling in the world. She could not imagine her life without the feeling. Though she knew one day it would all end, she never bothered to think about the future. She lived for the moments where she was happiest.

About to make her way out of the ring, another theme blared through the speakers, causing Hayden to step back into the ring. Adjusting the belt on her shoulder, she placed one hand on her hip, slightly annoyed with the entrance of another diva.

"Well, well, well..." The diva spoke into the microphone as she trailed down the long ramp. Reaching the stairs, she entered through the red ropes, a smile on her face. Her brunette locks streaked with purple rested nicely on her shoulders, her dark makeup emphasized her beautiful eyes, and her pale color skin contrasted with the coal colored attire she wore, "Great match Hayden... though anyone can beat Nikki Bella.."

"Except you Katie," Hayden remarked, "I doubt you can forgot her victory against you in that tag match.."

Katie Lee Burchill rolled her eyes, "She clearly switched with her other sister..that's not why I'm out here.."

"Of course not." Hayden sarcastically stated, rolling her eyes in amusement.

"I want a rematch..." she demanded, "You got lucky at the Great American Bash, Hayden. I want another chance to take that belt away from you."

The crowd went wild with boos at the heel diva. Hayden shook her head at the diva. She clearly beat the English diva at the Great American Bash, fair and square. Her training was improving and her new moves were evidently helping her gain victories. It was no surprise that her new finisher was demolishing each diva that stepped in her path, especially Katie. The match at the paper view was one for the history books. Katie was one of the best divas and Hayden did not doubt her abilities.

"You know what," Hayden grew closer to Katie, "I'll give you the rematch.."

The crowd went crazy at the immediate response given by Hayden.

"I have no problem with it. It's just another chance to kick your ass again!"

Katie angrily glared at Hayden as she raised her microphone, "I'm sure that won't happen. Be ready Hayden, because I won't be going easy on you this time..."

Hayden nodded, "If you say so, Ms. Katie. I just hope you're ready for another disappointment."

With those last remarks, Hayden attempted to leave the ring once more. However, the sound of another diva exploded through the speakers. With a slightly confused face, Hayden stepped back into the ring, taking a glance at Katie, who was also in confusion.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" The blond bombshell yelled obnoxiously, "IF ANYONE DESERVES A TITLE SHOT, IT'S ME!"

Katie scoffed before laughter escaped her lips, "You've got to be kidding me. Ms. Barbie wants a shot?"

Kelly nodded as she joined the two other women in the ring. Hayden leaned against the ropes, without a care.

"I do deserve a shot. You got your turn, now it's mine. I've been working my butt off."

"Not as hard as me!" Katie shot back growing closer to the blond, "I have more talent than you do in one finger. Therefore, it's my shot."

"You lost Katie," Kelly replied in a frustrated turn, "Get over it and get to the back of the line. I'm the next contender."

Katie shook her head before viciously slapping her to the ground. Kelly rose up quickly throwing her body over Katie's, and tackled her with punches. Hayden rolled her eyes and lifted the microphone over to her lips.

"Honestly, it doesn't matter who I face because no matter what I will remain Women's Champion." She threw the microphone on the ground and finally exited the ring, leaving the two divas to battle it out with one another.

Upon her departure from the ring, she was met by a familiar face who she happily greeted behind the curtain. A smile spread across her lips as she wrapped her arms around the waist of the WWE superstar. He smirked leaning his forehead against hers before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Laughter escaped Hayden's lips when his hands traveled to her bare waist. His blue eyes locked with hers as they took in another adorable moment between themselves.

"That was a great match," he complimented in a low voice, "You should come out with me for my match..."

She looked at him with a smile, "You know I would if I could. Unfortunately Dibiase, you're a heel. We wouldn't want to confuse them, now would we?"

He shook his head, "I suppose not. Although, I still wish you could come out and cheer me on."

She kissed his lips lightly, before releasing her arms from his waist, "I will be from back here."

"Promise?" He smirked giving her that adorable face she could not resist.

"Always."

Smiling, he nodded before giving her a small wink. Once he disappeared from the curtains, Hayden slightly jumped in place in happiness. She couldn't help but feel a rush of happiness inside. After various amounts of dates, the two had become closer and they spent more and more time together. She was happy with the result due to her growing feelings for him. She made him feel like a princess and she loved his genuine personality towards her. He was nothing like his in-ring persona.

Hayden ran a hand through hair, adjusted the belt on her shoulder and made her way down the corridor to the catering room. The sound of the several busy voices echoed the corridor and catering room. Everyone was busy doing their own thing. Writers, Hair Stylists, Wrestlers, Assistants and many others ran around trying to get their jobs done. It was a usual busy night at Monday Night Raw, and Hayden's night was over. Her match was over and there were no other promos she would do. The rest of the night was hers.

Taking a seat at one of the tables, Hayden took a long refreshing sip of water as she watched Ted's match against Drew McIntyre. She watched his impressive signature moves, some in which she wanted to learn for herself.

"Is he winning?" the voice of a familiar wrestler entered her thoughts. She glanced up at the blue eyes looking down at her.

"It's pretty back and forth.." she answered tilting her head slightly, "Do you have a match tonight?"

"Yeah," he nodded taking a seat alongside her, "Against Shameus. I don't know when it will end with him."

"At least it's an interesting rivalry," she replied, "Of course, you're going to end victorious.. it's a given."

His pompous smirk was one of his great signatures, "Obviously. I'm the Legend Killer, The Viper..."

She stopped him before he went on another rant about his perfections, "I know Randy! So, where's my Dad? I haven't seen him around."

Randy shrugged his shoulders, "He went to Tampa for the week."

A sudden sadness appeared on her face. She barely spoke to her father due to his anger against her. Though she tried, his coldness toward her was enough to freeze over the whole world. She wanted to apologize and go back to normal. She felt left out..alone without him. His guidance always was a huge help for her and she no longer had it. She didn't quite understand why he was still so angry. It had been already a month and he still didn't bother to reach out for her. It was a problem she couldn't seem to find the solution to.

"Oh, well that's good."

Randy sensed the disappointment in her voice. He knew the pain she must have been feeling, yet his attempts to convince John to talk with her failed. His best friend was acting like a child and his neglecting attitude against his daughter was unacceptable. Randy was somewhat determined to fix the broken relationship between father and daughter.

"Yeah, he told me that he wanted to see you next Monday," A lie wouldn't hurt. It was a step towards a manipulative plan that would benefit the Cena's.

"Really?" Hayden's face glowed with hope, "Are you sure?"

"Definitely Hayden. He's having a little reunion between all of us after Raw at our hotel room. It will be like old times, ya know?"

"Of course! That sounds great Randy!" She smiled happily, a sudden rush of relief went through her body. After so long, her father wanted to talk to her again. Everything would go back to normal and it would be like old times.

Her positive mood could not be brought down at that very moment.

* * *

Another training session...another tiresome morning. She hated waking up for the usual routine, especially at 7:30 in the morning prior to a long night. Although she felt the need to simply text her trainer and cancel, she forced herself up from her comfortable bed. Her hair was all over the place, her eyes were barely open and her jaw was still in minor pain. Unfortunately, her tired state would not be an excuse to not attend her training session.

She grabbed her cell-phone, hoping that her trainer would cancel their session. The small letter icon shined on her front screen and she felt a smudge of hope. Opening the text, she realized it was not from her trainer, but someone who would make her session much more enjoyable.

_I hope you didn't forget that I'm going to your session today. I'll be there in ten.  
-Ted. _

That was something to look forward to. Quickly brushing her teeth and slipping on her gym clothes, she prepared her bag with an alternate change of clothes and makeup for afterwards. In barely five minutes, a knock was heard from the wooden door. Hayden grabbed her bag, car keys and placed on her over-size glasses. Answering the door, she was met with Teddy's face. Though he was dressed in simple basketball shorts and a wife-beater, he still looked gorgeous.

"Hey babe," he greeted, taking a look at her appearance, "Ready to go?"

Nodding, she shut the door to her hotel-room and the two made their way to the nearest gym. She didn't know what to expect during this training session. Something inside was telling her it would be full of tension and that made her nervous.

"So, do you think you'll be able to keep up?" she playfully said whilst making their way into the gym, "I'm very competitive during these sessions."

"Oh sweetheart, do you know who I am," he replied confidently, "The real question is; do you think _you _can keep up?"

"Watch me." She answered looking directly at him. He shook his head, opening the door for her. Entering the large wrestling room, a familiar face turned to glance at them from inside the ring. His grin turned into a puzzled look. Hayden's eyes met with his and a small smile graced her lips.

"Hey Tyler..." Ted greeted with a wave, "Is it alright if I join you today?"

_'No' _He thought to himself.

"Yeah, man! No problem," he agreed with hesitance, "She needs all the help she can get."

Hayden shot a glare at him, "Already being an asshole? Don't you think it's too early.."

Ted watched the two bicker at each other whilst tying his boots. He watched Tyler push her buttons and her witty responses to each of his mild insults. The tension between was noticable to everyone, except for Ted. From what he heard, the two were always fighting. He didn't understand why they chose him as her trainer, considering their clashing personalities.

"Now, let's be civil," Ted interupted their bickering, stepping between the two of them, "We wouldn't want any bloodshed at a training session."

"So Hayden, what do you want to practice today?" Tyler asked nicely, she rolled her eyes at his sarcastic attitude. He was showing his cocky side and it did not compliment him. Tyler stared at Ted, who began to take his wife beater off. Following his actions, Tyler took off his own shirt exposing his rippled tan abbs. Hayden's eyes traveled to each man's body, how could she not?

"Tag team?" Ted suggested, "You two against me."

"You sure about that?" Tyler said with the same smirk his father trademarked, "Wouldn't it better if she was on your side?"

"It's just for practice dude," Ted replied in a civil manner, "Trust me, it'll be easier to evaluate her skills that way. We can see how much you've actually taught her."

Hayden shook her head, "Let's go!"

They went to their respective sides, ready to battle their tag-team. Tyler stared at Hayden, putting his hands on his sides, "So, do you want to start it off?"

"Why not?" she sarcastically answered, "Wouldn't want you to get hurt in the first five seconds."

"Very funny," he remarked stepping out of the ring, "My hand will be available if you can't handle it."

"Shut up."

She stepped into the middle of the ring with Ted who was smirking. She couldn't help but feel that 'weak in the knees' feeling. On the contrary, she wouldn't allow that to interfere with showing him what she had. The match began with a simple grapple. Hayden reversed his light arm hold, throwing him to the ground. Ted looked up at her, shaking his head with amusement. Shrugging her shoulders with confidence, she leaned against the ropes. Tyler watched intently at the match, realizing the obvious attraction between them.

Once again, they both stood in the middle of the ring. He towered over her, trying to intimidate her. However, she would have none of it because with a little seduction, she would have him on the ground for a pin. She smiled sweetly, taking his hand into hers. He held it tightly, as her eyes locked with his. As she stood on her tip-toes, she leaned up closer to his face. He followed her lead leading up to their faces being inches away. Tyler could feel the anger rise in his blood. Why was she doing this in front of him? It wasn't fair. He wanted that to be him...not Ted. He couldn't stand the scene in front of him. Rather than completely break up their moment through a jealous rant...he did the only logical thing.

He left.

-  
**Gah, tell me what you think.**  
**please, i miss my reviewers.**  
**xoxo, Michelle. **


	12. Just Like Old Times

__

**Forever and Always**  
_Chapter 12: Just Like Old Times._

Thanks for the reviews loves! I apologize for my long duration. Junior year isn't so fun!  
Enjoy this chapter.  
-

"I don't know what to do..." she softly spoke into her cell-phone, "I haven't been this nervous since my debut on Raw."

She sat on the bean bag chair, examining her freshly manicured nails. She had recently gotten a dark nude color which complimented her skin tone.

"Oh honey, don't you worry," her mother stated with reassurance, "You will definitely be fine. I'm positive your father will greet you with open arms."

She was so content with her mother's constant support. She was the only parent who had understoood her decisions. Whether they were wrong or not, her mother was always her number one fan. If it wasn't for her, Hayden would definitely not have been able to get through the majority of her recent obstacles. Now, she was going to see her father. Origingally scheduled after Raw, their reunion was pushed to Tuesday mainly due to late scheduling conflicts. It had given her one more day to relax. Now, it was Tuesday and she could feel the anxiety build higher.

"Mom, I highly doubt it. He didn't exactly greet me well when I returned.."

"Didn't you ever assume he was overwhelmed? You're return was unexpected, honey. I'm sure he misses you a lot."

"I hope so.." Hayden frowned, "I really miss him, Mom."

"I know, sugar. You'll be fine I promise," she could sense that her mother had that positive smile on her face, "It will be like old times for the four of you!"

Hayden nodded her head, slightly content and unsure with the sound of that, "That'll be interesting..."

The sound of a timer instantly went off in a high-pitched repetitive tone, "Mom, I have to go! I'll call you tonight! Love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart. Good luck!"

With those final exchanges, Hayden pressed the 'end' button of her cell-phone. The intoxicating scent of freshly-baked chocolate chip cookies traveled through the marvelous hotel suite. As she was about to enter the kitchen, a tall built figure stood in front of her with a cookie hanging from his lips. Hayden's brow rose slightly taking in the humorous appearance. Shaking her head, she yanked the cookie out of his lips.

"Those are for tonight!" she firmly stated whilst pushing him aside. Examining the cookie tray, she realized two had been gone. On her left heel, she fully turned around to meet the blue eyes of a guilty young man.

"I couldn't help myself," Ted smirked, "They're delicious, by the way."

"Thank you," she smiled gratefully. Her mother's old cookie recipe was definitely a winner. He reached for another, however, Hayden's small hand quickly grabbed his, "No more!"

A delicate frown graced his face. He brought her hand to his lips, giving it one gentle kiss. "Pretty please?"

His persuasive puppy-dog eyes were enough to make her cave in. Unfortunately for him, she was strong enough to deny his plea. Her serious face turned into a soft smile. Hayden's toned arms wrapped around his neck. Glancing up, she bit her bottom lips softly.

"I'll give you something sweeter."

His eyebrow rose with curiousity, though he knew her motives. Their lips touched lightly for a soft kiss. He leaned his face closer, "Hm, I might have to go in for some more..."

She licked her lips, nodding her head, "I don't mind..."

He kissed her once more, which led into a fervid kiss. His strong arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her up in the air. Setting her on the counter, their passionate moment continued when his lips delicately placed kisses on her sensitive neck. A soft moan escaped her lips as she leaned her head back enjoying the moment. Her lips met with his once more and she could feel the passion rise in her body. Her hands traveled under his loose tee, touching the ripples of his apparent abbs. His hands touched the hem of her top, which was soon thrown onto the ground. However, as she kissed his neck, he suddenly pulled away. She looked up at him, slightly confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her lips swollen.

He ran a hand through his short hair; he took a moment to check her out. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He could not fathom the fact that she was with him right now. He was _falling_ for her; Ted _wanted _her more than anything.

"You're beautiful, Hayden," he began slowly. She felt her heart begin to sink due to Ted's expression.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked nervously, "Oh god.. you don't want this do you?"

"No!" he shook his head as he realized the panic and sudden sadness appear on her face, "I want to be with you, Hayden! You're beautiful, funny, intelligent.. perfect. I'm really falling for you and I don't want to screw this up. I don't want to go fast, ya know? Trust me, I want to do this with you when the time is right."

Butterflies crept into her stomach due to his explanation. He was a warm-hearted and thoughtful individual whom she was falling for every second of the day. His genuinely caring persona made her feel safe and fearless. This was a feeling she had not experienced in such a long time.

"I understand," she replied, taking her hand into his, "We can take it slow. I don't mind at all. I really love spending time with you, Ted. You're an amazing person."

He smiled, "Oh, I know."

She rolled her eyes, slapping his arm lightly, "Don't get cocky on me now."

He pecked her cheek happily, "I can't help feeling proud for myself. I've earned an equally amazing girlfriend.."

Hayden awed quietly at his response. _Girlfriend_. Ted DiBiase's girlfriend?

She loved the sound of that.

* * *

John Cena took a sip of his cold water jug as he opened the door to his hotel room. His gym workout was about three hours long and full of intensity. He had a passion for working out. It relieved evident stress and it made him feel tranquil. He enjoyed every second of that feeling. Throwing his keys onto the table, he dropped his wrestling bag and took his sneakers off. A familiar Italian scent roamed through his suite as well as upbeat music. With curiousity, he slowly traveled through each room. Upon reaching the kitchen, his face expressed confusion.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he questioned, "How did you get the key, asshole?"

A familiar man turned around, a white apron with the words, 'Kiss the Cook' in bright red colors, held a wooden spoon.

"Taste this sauce," he ignored Cena's question, "Is their too much salt?"

John rose an eyebrow, shaking his head in an annoyed matter, "Randy, why are you cooking here? Especially in that apron.."

"John, my sauce is getting cold! Taste it!"

Rolling his eyes, John took a taste of the sauce, "It's fine.. where did you learn to cook, first of all?"

"Food Network, obviously."

"Why are you here?"

"To cook a delicious meal."

"Don't you have a perfectly working kitchen in your _suite?"_

Randy put the wooden spoon down as he turned to face John, "Don't tell me you forgot!"

"What are you talking about?" John was beyond lost.

"We're having dinner today," he smiled, "I told you this last week!"

John shook his head, "No you didn't. I would have remembered, Randy."

The legend killer folded his arms, "Yes, I did. Tyler is coming too! So you better get dressed, we're going to have a traditional family dinner..."

John eyed his best friend clearly puzzled with his sudden efforts. Randy never bothered to cook nor would he be so excited to have a family dinner unless it was with his wife, daughter and son. What had gotten into him? John had no idea. Yet, he went with it, simply to make his friend happy.

"I'll go shower," he said, before making his way into his room. Randy sighed inwardly with a satisifed grin. His plan was working smoothly. Soon, the reunion would happen and every wound would be healed. He patted himself on the back for such a intelligent plan. A knock from the door took him out of his own thoughts. Answering the door, Tyler Orton stood there with a bag of Italian Bread and cheesecake. He entered the suite, placing the two items on the kitchen table.

"Don't you look sharp," Randy complimented. Tyler smirked confidently as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I just casually put this on," he nonchalantely replied, "I couldn't think of anything else."

"Mhm, if you say so." His father knew his son's motives. After all, they both were related, therefore, it was clear that they had similiar minds. Tyler took a swing of cold beer and leaned against the counter.

"So, what time do we eat?"

"I told her to come at seven," he responded, adjusting his apron.

"I can't wait that lonnnng..." Tyler whined as he went over to the pasta cooking, "This looks awesome. I'm starving, pops."

"It's only fifteen minutes, Tyler. We have to wait for the presence of our guest of honor!"

Rolling his green eyes, Tyler tasted the pasta sauce that simmered on the stove, "Yeah, what makes you think she'll _actually _show up?"

"Because she's a woman of her word..."

"Yeah, right..." Tyler retorted under his breath. In a matter of minutes, John entered the kitchen fully dressed in a pair of denim jeans and a black teeshirt.

"Let's eat!" John announced, patting his stomach, "I'm freakin' starving."

Tyler briefly glanced at Randy whom shook his head, "It's not done. We're going to have to wait about ten minutes..."

"It better be worth waiting for!" John laughed, as he entered the fridge for a Jack Daniels.

"Trust me, it will." Tyler said in a positive, somewhat sarcastic tone. He took a seat on the couch and turned on the television. He figured she would not show up. She was too much of a coward to come face her father. In his eyes, she turned into a conceited and bitchy person. There personalities clashed instantly, something that had never occurred in their past. They used to get along so well. Now, all they could do was disagree. It was something he was definitely not used to with her. Their training sessions had shortened and they no longer bothered to schedule anymore of them. She was being trained by Ted, now. Tyler ignored it, he figured that now he had more time for himself. He was going to concentrate on getting better in the ring and becoming the most dominant superstar in the company. That was his goal.

Suddenly, the sound of a light knock silenced the conversation. Tyler glanced over to his father who tilted his head torward the door. Tyler lifted himself from the couch making his way torward the door. Upon answering, he was met with a faint grin. Her petite figure wore denim shorts, a loose white tee, and tan heels to match. Her ebony colored hair lay in soft curls. She looked gorgeous even when she wasn't trying. In her hands, she held a plate full of chocolate chip cookies.

"Hey, Ty." she greeted in a comfortable tone.

"Hayden," he responded as he allowed her to enter the suite, "You made those?"

She nodded contently, "Just for the occasion. I don't usually bake.."

"I know," he nodded, "Your mother's recipe?"

As always, he knew everything about her. The little things, especially. He remembered the first time she made those scrumptious cookies. They had been fifteen and it was for a family party. They had made a complete disaster in the kitchen, yet the sweets came out simply delicious.

"Of course."

She felt the nerves tremble through her body as they slowly made their way into the kitchen. She couldn't stand the anticipation and most of all, she was afraid. Nervous of how her father would act. After all, he had barely spoken to her. He shunned her completely throughout the past weeks.

"Are you okay?" he questioned upon realizing her timid personality change.

She peered up at him, shrugging her shoulders, "Not really."

"It'll be fine," he reassured her politely. A small grin formed across her peach colored lips.

"Who is it, Ty?" her father's voice asked from the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks, taking in a deep breath.

"Tyler," she began, "I don't know if I can do this..."

"It's just your dad, Hayden.. not a serial killer."

"You don't get it," she held his arm, holding him back from entering the kitchen, "He hates me..."

"He could never hate you," he responded immediately, "You're his daughter."

"..but I hurt him."

"And he'll forgive you.." he continued, "Of course, you made a mistake. We all do and we need to learn from them. If we hold on to the past and the mistakes, then our future's dead. He's going to move on from this and so are you. The past will stay in the past.. you just have to live for the future."

Where had this sentimental person come from? Since when did Tyler Orton decide to console her. She had no idea where that came from. It almost reminded her of the old Tyler. Her old best friend.

"Thanks..."

"Yeah, yeah.." he replied, then dragged her into the kitchen, "Look who's here!"

Hayden smiled at the sight of her father. His eyes grew hard as he took in her appearance. Gulping thickly, Hayden held the cookies out, "I, ummm, brought some cookies."

Randy took them from her hands, "Thanks! We can have these for dessert or something."

John said nothing. He simply stared at her, then back to his cell-phone.

"Hey, daddy..." she began, whilst taking a seat next to him, "How are you?"

"Perfectly fine."

Randy realized the tension and was about to solve it once and for all, "Hey Ty, let's go get some more beer. We ran out.."

Tyler simply nodded and the two quickly made their way out of the suite. Hayden fooled with the charm bracelet dangling from her wrist. The awkward silence bothered her. She didn't want it to be like this.

"I miss you," she started, without looking at him.

No answer.

She could feel the tears begin to fall from her blue eyes, "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for making my job my first priority. I should have never stopped talking to you. I should have told you everything, I should have trusted you. I don't know why I couldn't. I was selfish...and I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.."

He stared at her intently as the tears continously ran down her cheeks. He felt the guilt rush through him. He took a sip of his Jack Daniels and her next words completely crushed him.

"I feel like I lost my dad. It's like you don't want me anymore. I don't want to lose you again, dad. I lived thirteen years of my life without you and I don't want to do that again. You were my best friend. Please don't hate me."

Then, it was all over. The grudge, the anger and dissapointment. It dissapeared completely as if it never existed. Wrapping his arms around her, she continued to cry uncontrollably against his chest. His lips kissed her temple lightly as he held her tightly in his arms.

"I love you, baby girl," he told her, "I'm sorry for treating you as if I didn't want you. I missed you so much. I could never hate you."

"I love you, daddy."

"I know," he replied, as he looked at her. With the pad of his thumbs, he wiped away the mascara stained tears from her cheeks, "Everything's in the past now, okay? Put a smile on that beautiful face."

She smiled, a weight lifted off her shoulders. Her father smirked, kissing her forehead.

"Now let's eat. I'm starving," he said in a cheerful voice, "Go clean up!"

She kissed his cheek, "Okay!"

As soon as she cleaned herself up, she sat alongside her father. Shortly after, the Ortons arrived with a case of beer. They sat altogether in one table full of delicious Italian food. Tyler sat next to Hayden, realizing her personality had become happier. She no longer gave that depressed mood, but an ecstatic one. His eyes locked with hers for a moment. He could easily get lost in her baby blue's. She looked back down at her plate and continued eating the pasta.

"Randy this is delicious!" she complimented, "Since when do you cook?"

"Since forever!"

"Yeah right," Tyler snorted as he put another spoonful of potatoes, "Mickie taught you how to do this just last month."

"Shut up, Tyler. As if you could do any better."

"Psh, is that a challenge? I'm positive I can," Tyler confidently remarked before turning to Hayden, "Right Hayden? Remember when I cooked that amazing fettuccini alfredo?"

Hayden nodded, "That is true, only because I helped you. You could have never done it alone."

"Wayyy to back me up, Cena!" he retorted.

"We all know he would have burnt the fettuccini."

The four laughed in an unison as they continued their conversation. It was the perfect setting. The four sat together in one table discussing the latest news and sharing laughs altogether.

No moment was better than this; both Tyler and Hayden knew that for a fact.

Just like old times.

-  
**Hope you enjoyed this!**  
**xoxo, Michelle. **

**PLEASE REVIEW(: **


	13. Barbeque Madness

**Forever And Always**  
_Chapter 13: Barbeque Madness  
_Thank you for the reviews, loves!  
-

After such a turbulous schedule, she finally had one full weekend off. Hayden's blue eyes were covered by dark glasses as her body rested on a beach chair. Currently, she was soaking up the sun rays at her father's lovely Tampa home. Everything had somehow returned to normal and they were once again best friends. After months of unhappiness, she was beginning to settle into a different attitude. Her life was falling back into place.

Music blasted from the huge speakers from a tiki bar and the pool's crystal water shined brightly. It was a beautiful day to relax and spend time with family and friends. Her father had decided to invite the usual group over to his home. It was a lively enviroment; something she had not seen in such a long time. She loved the sound of the voices of wrestlers yelling at each other due to their intense domino games and the laughter of children fooling around in the pool.

She simply soaked it all in..for only a short time. The familiar voice of a certain person interrupted her moment of relaxation.

"Hayden..Hayden..Hayden!" he said in a sing-song tone.

She didn't respond.

"You know you can hear me..."

Removing her glasses, she squinted as she stared up at the individual who held a cheesy smile.

"Yes, Randy..."

"Would you like to join our volleyball team?"

She looked over at the team which consisted of Randy, Tyler, and John Morrison. The other team included Cody, Punk, Triple H, and Miz. Hayden smirked confidently and lifted herself off the beach chair. She took her glasses off, flipped her hair into a top messy bun, and immediately jumped into the pool. Randy smiled excitedly as he motioned to the other the other team that they would defeated.

She took a hold of the volleyball and set herself up to be server.

"Whoa, hold up!" Tyler swam over to where she was an grabbed the ball away from her hands. She rose an eyebrow at him, and realized that his cocky attitude was about to make an appearance.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea if you served."

She placed a hand on her wet hip, "Excuse me?"

"How about you stand over there and wait until the ball reaches you."

Slightly annoyed, Hayden took the ball away from Tyler, "I don't think so. I want to start the game off."

"Stop bickering you two!" Triple H yelled from the other side, "Let's just get the game started!"

Hayden shook her head as Tyler extended his arm out for the ball. Rather than handing it to him politely, she shoved it against his bare stomach harshly.

"Oohh feisty..." he winked at her, as she rolled her eyes once more. Typical Tyler.

The game began with Randy's team scoring the first couple of points. However, Triple H's team took control shortly after. Hayden could feel the competitive side lash out in her. Though this was a game strictly for fun, she really wanted to win. She was not used to losing. She was taught how to win and how to take everything she did to a higher level. As the ball came towards her, she positioned herself to hit it as hard as she could. When that time came, the ball not only flew rapidly, but it did not land on the other side. Instead, the ball smacked against Tyler's face.

Everyone oohed and some burst into laughter, especially the little kids who had been watching the game intently. Hayden held in her laughter as she covered her lips with her hands. He leaned his hands against his face as he muttered profanities under his breath. He looked up at Hayden realizing the slight concern on her face.

Her blue eyes widened when she realized his eye was swollen and his nose was dripping with a small amount of blood. Without hesitation, she swam over to him and placed her hand on his chin.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized with sincerity, "Let me helpy you clean that up."

He moved away from her reluctantly, "I'm fine, Hayden. It's just a little blood. I don't need your help."

"Tyler, you need to clean it," she ignored his obstinate reply, "Let's go."

The others encouraged him to leave the pool and to go get some ice for his minor injuries. Obviously resistant, Tyler left the pool and entered John's house with Hayden following. He turned into the kitchen, reached into the freezer, and pulled out an ice pack.

Hayden grabbed a towel and reached up to Tyler's face. Both close, she could feel the slight tension between them. He peered down at her upon realizing how close they were. She caught him staring as her eyes grew a bit softer than before.

"It stings," he commented, slightly flinching.

"Don't be a baby," she replied with a small smile on her face, "You've been through worse."

"Oh, I know," he responded, "But, I'm pretty sure you hit me with that ball on purpose."

Hayden's jaw dropped as she continued to clean his nose, "You've got to be kidding me! Of course, not! Tyler, I'm not that mean!"

"Yeah yeah, that's what they all say..."

"Asshole."

"See, you're a bully..." he continued with a smirk, "That heel turn must have made an impact."

"I'm not a heel anymore, idiot," she said, "And, have you ever considered that you're the bully?"

"No, because that would be a lie," he told her before flashing a confident smile, "I'm the nicest guy around."

"Pshhhh," she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"You can't say I'm not.." Tyler said with confidence, "Out of everyone, you know me best."

Silent, her blue eyes met with his green ones for a brief moment. A sudden flashback of their old friendship and memories began to roam through their minds. She could never deny the fact that he once was the sweetest guy she had ever known. Yet, those memories were the past and now she had to be concentrating on _her_ future.

"Well, you're nose is clean," Hayden removed the towel from his nose and set it the side, "I'm gonna go get something to drink."

He nodded before watching her exit the house. Tyler ran a hand through his hair as his mind wandered back to the memories. He missed her tremendously. That cockiness and arrogance he had seen in the beginning had faded. Now, she was back to her old self again. She was smiling, generous, and happy. It was the Hayden he had remembered. Unfortunately, their friendship had diminished through time. Hayden had been his best friend for years, but now they were barely talking. He remembered when his future was solely based on her and wrestling. Now, all he could see was his career sky-rocketing. No Hayden, no other girl who could make him feel the way she used to.

Tyler was determined to regain the friendship he had once lost. Without a second thought, he took the ice-pack off his eye and placed it back in the fridge. He re-entered the backyard and was met with a familiar face who had not been there before. This person had his arms wrapped around his glowing girlfriend in the pool. His lips kissed hers for a brief moment before she decided to dunk his head into the water. Her laughter was all Tyler could hear as she was pulled under the water. He shook his head and released a heavy sigh. Instead of watching that sight, he walked over to the table full of food and grabbed a delicious hamburger. He didn't bother to look back at the pool. Yet, all he could think about was the fact that he should be the one being dunked under the water, not Ted Dibiase.

* * *

The night was full of stars and cool breezes. The barbeque had simmered down into a more relaxed setting. Ashley and Mickie had decided to bring all of the children back inside the house for some cartoons, while the men sat outside talking about plans, vacations and wrestling. Meanwhile, Mickie, Lilian, Alexa, Hayden, and Ashley made the decision to go inside the house to relax rather than to sit outside with the rest of the men who were getting a little too rowdy for their taste. They had enjoyed spending time with one another, especially when their families were all together.

However, there was one diva who was feeling a bit unhappy lately. Her husband wasn't exactly giving her the attention she was expecting. Their relationship hadn't been going all that well recently, mainly due to his newly found push in the Wrestling business. Therefore, his drive and determination in the ring had been his first priority, placing her in second. The loneliness she was beginning to endure wasn't all the pleasant. Therefore, tonight was the perfect time to speak with her friends about the situation. She knew that through their experience as wives and girlfriends, they would give her helpful advice and possibly make her feel relieved about the situation.

"So girls, I need some advice..." Alexa interrupted the small talk between the four divas surrounding her. They all turned their attention toward her. She took in a heavy sigh whilst running a hand through her long hair.

"What's going on?" Hayden asked her, "Is everything alright?"

Alexa could feel a lump rise in her throat. The whole situation between Mike and her was stressful as well as confusing.

"Not really," she slowly began, "Mike and I...we haven't been seeing eye to eye lately."

"What do you mean?" Ashley stated with a concerned look on her face.

"Well, it feels like him and I don't get along anymore. He's in a different world than I am. Ever since Vince gave him that main event push, he's been so distant. All he cares about is winning the title and moving higher in the business. I mean, I get that...I'm determined in becoming Champion again, but I'm not neglecting him while I do it. He doesn't talk to me as much anymore. If we do, it turns into an argument."

The girls could sense the worry and sadness dripping from Alexa's tone of voice. Clearly, her marriage with Mike was beginning to diminish. They had married four years ago in a beautiful beach wedding full of friends and family. Their relationship was one full of prosperity and happiness during their first two years. However, the pressure of work and distance was taking a toll on both of them.

"In marriage, your bound to go through rocky times, Alexa," Mickie responded, "Trust me, my relationship isn't perfect. He's away for the majority of the time while I'm here taking care of our daughter. It's hard, I know. Maybe, it is time for the both of you to really sit down and talk about the problems you're having..."

"You don't think I've tried that?" she answered desperately, "I've tried everything. He just brushes it off and pretends like there is nothing wrong."

"Keep trying," Hayden insisted, "If you continue to press the situation, he'll eventually realize that he's wrong."

"Exactly," Ashley agreed as she took another sip of her coffee, "Why don't you two go on mini-vacation to the Caribbean or something. Maybe it will help you re-connect. It will take some stress away from the both of you."

Alexa simply shrugged while he eyes wandered to the backyard. Mike was sitting with the guys laughing away at the ridiculous jokes they were making. She hadn't seen him smile at her that way in the longest time.

"I guess," she muttered, "I'll figure it out."

"Don't worry about it," Mickie took a hold of her hand reassuringly, "I'm sure everything will be fine. He'll come through eventually. He's just really concentrating on his career. Marriages always go through rocky bumps, I know you two will be able to overcome it. He loves you very much, Alexa. You know that."

She nodded, "I know."

Yet, somehow she felt as if that were a lie. However, she simply shrugged that idea off and thought about the thoughtful advice her friends had just given her. Of course they would know all about this; Mickie and Ashley were experienced wives in this field.

The conversation quickly settled into a different topic due to Alexa's attempt to change the topic.

"So, Hayden..." she smiled intently at her best friend, "You and Ted?"

Hayden looked down at her coffee without saying one word. The girls laughed upon realizing Hayden had been blushing slightly. She felt butterflies rise in her stomach at the mere thought of him.

"He's such a gentlemen," Ashley praised, "He was helping me out with the dishes and the cleaning. You sure do know how to pick em' Hayden! He's a keeper."

Hayden took a sip of her coffee, "Yeah, he's sweet."

"That's all you can say?" Lilian laughed, shaking her head, "I haven't seen you glowing this much since..."

She stopped her sentence before the name of a certain individual would accidently spill, "He must be good with his words."

"He's just very respectful and such a warm-hearted person," Hayden stated with seriousness, "I'm just really happy right now with him."

"That's great for the both of you," Alexa smiled, "He's an awesome guy. We should all hangout soon or something. I would love to get to know him better."

"Of course!"

Mickie bit her bottom lip as she thought about another person who was sitting in the backyard enjoying the company of his friends. Yet, he had been looking inside the kitchen for quite sometime, taking glances at Hayden. Mickie couldn't help but realize the obvious feelings he was holding back. Therefore, she couldn't help but bring him up into the conversation. After all, he had been a huge part of Hayden's life for years.

"How are you and Tyler?"

Everyone turned to Mickie with a bit of surprisement. Tyler hadn't really been the hot topic of discussion ever since the unfortunate events that had occurred between Hayden and him. She was taken aback by the question and rose an eyebrow in confusement.

"We're fine, I suppose. We aren't as close as we used to be for obvious reasons. I guess we're just mutual now..."

"He's training you, right?"

"Not anymore," she said causing Mickie to frown, "Ted's doing it now. Tyler and I weren't really getting along and it just wasn't working out."

"I gotcha. I mean now that you and your father are on good terms again, I'm sure you'll be seeing more of him."

"I don't know," Hayden answered, "We're both on our own paths, Mickie. It's not how it used to be with him. Yeah, I helped him with his nose today, but that doesn't mean we're back to normal. We're back and forth. We fight, then get along. But, he isn't my best friend anymore, ya know? "

"It could happen again," she insisted, "..you should give him the chance considering the fact you two were so close for such a long time."

"Yeah, but..."

"What?" Mickie pressed the subject even more, allowing Hayden to become slightly annoyed. She didn't want to discuss her past with Tyler. Mainly because_ it was the past. _They had moved on completely and matured into grown individuals. There was no doubt that she missed their friendship. She wanted to become good friends with him again, even after everything they had been through. Their friendship was slowly buidling itself back up and she was fine with that. It was better than nothing.

"Right now, him and I are slowly working at becoming friends again," Hayden concluded in a satisfied tone, "It's baby steps."

"See, that's what I want to hear!" Mickie said in excitment as she nodded to the other divas.

Hayden shook her head in amusement before changing the subject into the latest gossip topic about the new rising divas. Unfortunately, their conversation was interrupted by the sound of arguing children and men laughing at the top of their longs. The divas went there separate ways; Ashley and Mickie went to their kids while Hayden and Alexa returned to the backyard. They joined the jovial men around the table. Alexa went toward her husband whom simply smirked at her. She took a seat alongside of him, resting her hand on his. He didn't bother to look back at her due to the fact he was deeply involved in the conversation.

Hayden smiled as she took a seat on Ted's lap. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her cheek softly. She couldn't help but lean against him and settle into his comfortable arms.

John smirked at the image in front of him. For the first time, in a while, he saw a certain glow in his daughter's face. Tyler attempted to not stare at the couple sitting right in front of him. He averted his eyes to his father who was too busy insulting Mike in a joking matter. His couldn't help but steal another look at the couple. He recognized the look in Hayden's eyes as she and Ted spoke quietly to each other.

He felt his heart drop upon realizing that Ted Dibiase had successfully found the key to Hayden's heart.

The sacred key Tyler had lost and desparately wanted to get back.

-  
Tell me what you think!  
xoxo, Michelle.


	14. It's Time For Change

**Forever And Always**  
_Chapter 14: It's time for change.  
__Thanks for the reviews my wonderful readers! Thank you so much for your support. I'm really happy that I still have people reading my stories even though I haven't been putting up a lot lately. I really apologize for that. I will try harder to fulfill my demands as a writer. Enjoy the chapter! -_

"This match is set for one fall, introducing first the WWE Women's champion, Hayden Cena!" the ring announcer stated as the music erupted loudly throughout the arena. The cheers overshadowed the music as her appearance came through the curtain. She held the title over her shoulder as she did her signature pose in front of the screen. Walking down the ramp, she could feel that adrenaline and excitement rush through her body. It was a feeling she could never get tired of. Entering the ring, she patiently waited for her opponent to appear. She was ready for an intense fight.

The familiar music of a heel diva came through the speakers as the announcer stated her name. The crowd heavily booed her while she gave them all dirty looks. Her eyes were not on Hayden, but the title hanging sitting on her shoulder. The diva smirked slightly as she slid into the ring and came face-to-face with the Women's Champion. Hayden held her title up, before giving it the referee.

"Let's see what you got," Layla smirked before shoving Hayden to the ground. Angrily, she stood up immediately, slapping the British diva across the face. The bell rang and the two divas were at it. Hayden took control of the diva and Irish-whipped her toward the turnbuckle. After landing a few punches, Hayden monkey-flipped her into the center of the ring. With full control, the crowd was on her side cheering. However, as Hayden reached for Layla's hair, she was met with a vicious punch to the jaw. Falling back onto the ground, Layla immediately took control. She felt her new-found strength and Hayden was lifted up in the air for a suplex right in the middle of the ring. Hayden lay without breath as she held her back. Layla, on the other hand, was being booed tremendously as she climbed up to the top turnbuckle. The Women's Champion looked up as she saw Layla's body dive against her. As Layla went for the pin, the referee counted.

**_"1...2..."_**

KICKOUT!

The ring announcers watched in anticipation as Layla banged her fists against the mat angrily.

_"Cole, Layla does not seem too happy,"_ J.R. commented.

_"Of course not, King. She needs this win against the Champion in order to get that title shot. She's a hell of a competitor."_

_"Look at Hayden,"_ King yelled as the Women's Champion reversed the submission move into one of her own, _"Look at that reversal!"_

In the middle of the ring, Hayden held Layla's face in a destructive submission move that wouldn't allow her to properly move.

"TAP OUT!" Hayden screamed as she tightened her grip on the diva's face. However, the familiar music of a different diva blasted through speakers. Clearly confused, she stared up at the ramp and saw another diva who was slowly walking down.

"What is Gail Kim doing out here, Cole? She's supposed to be on Smackdown!"

Without realizing it, Hayden's grip on Layla loosened and in a matter of seconds she was pinned in a small package.

"1..2...3!"

DING DING DING!

The bell rang and the match was over. In disbelief, Hayden ran a hand through her long dark locks as her jaw dropped. She shook her head in anger whilst Layla celebrated her victory outside of the ring. Gail Kim smirked in pleasure at the result of the match. Hayden pointed at the WWE Diva and at the ring.

"Get your ass in here!" she screamed holding open the ring ropes for her, "C'mon, you came down here for a fight?"

Gail rolled her eyes, "Watch yourself."

The show cut to break with the tension between these two divas growing stronger. Gail returned up the ramp and behind the curtains leaving Hayden completely unsatisfied. She had no business in interfering in her match. Hayden took her title belt and slung it over her shoulder. Leaving the ring, she slapped the hands of the fans once more before leaving behind the curtains. Disappointed in herself, she could feel the anger rise. She was in no mood to talk to anyone. All she wanted to do right now was take a cold shower, change into some comfortable clothes, and watch the rest of the show.

However, as she walked backstage, a certain individual stopped her immediately. The cameras were rolling and the interviewer began to speak.

"What happened out there, Hayden?"

"Well, Layla earned herself a cheap win. Unfortunately for her there will not be any distractions during our title match. Trust me, when it's time for that match, I guarantee she will not get a win over me. As for Gail Kim, I can tell that she wasn't exactly succeeding in Smackdown, so she thinks she can just waltz up here and try to intimidate me. Good for her, at least she's aiming high. However, she's going to have to wait her turn and earn her chance at the belt."

Hayden continued her walk down the hall. Running a hand through her somewhat messy hair, she found herself in the catering room. Wrestlers and other employees were watching the show and continuing with their own business. No one paid any attention to her, except for her father. He held a water bottle out as he stood in front of her. Frowning, she said a faint thank-you and took a long heavy sip.

"Don't worry about it," he said nonchalantly, "Like you said, it was a cheap win. We both know you can beat her easily."

"I know. I just can't stand losing."

"You take after your father on that," he winked as he pulled her into a hug, "Now go shower, you're sweaty!"

"Gee thanks," she rolled her eyes, "I'll see you later, daddy."

Hayden waved before exiting the catering room. She could feel exhaustion reek over her body and all she wanted to do was go relax. It had been a long day and she was just not feeling another night out. She entered her locker-room and began to take out her clothes. A towel over her shoulder and her toiletries in hand, she went into the bathroom for a quick shower. Upon finishing, she heard music playing from the other side of the door.

"What the hell..." she quietly said to herself. She wrapped the towel tightly around her body and slowly made her way toward the door. The music was getting louder as she continued to approach the door. Her hand twisted the door knob and opened the door slightly. Her blue eyes only spotted a radio blasting house music. Her heart grew faster upon the realization that no one was in her sight. She shook the feeling off and entered the room.

"Weird..." she commented as she grabbed her under-garments. However, suddenly two hands squeezed her sides. Hayden couldn't help but scream loudly and jump with fright.

The two hands pulled her against a muscular body and arms wrapped around her petite frame.

"Gotcha!" Ted laughed as he kissed her cheek. Hayden held her chest, recapturing her breath. She shook her head and turned around to face him. He smiled brightly though she had an angry look on her face.

"That wasn't funny," she frowned, "I almost had a heart attack."

"I'm sorry," he apologized while he held in a little laughter, "I thought it would cheer you up."

"How would scaring me half to death cheer me up exactly?"

"I thought it'd be amusing," he shrugged with a genuine smile spread across his lips, "I guess only for me."

"Yeahhhhh," she shook her head, kissing his lips softly, "I'm going to get dressed."

He took a seat on the couch and nodded. Hayden quickly re-entered the bathroom and put on pair of black shorts, a 'Raw' t-shirt, and some sneakers. She ran a comb through her long wet hair and placed it in a messy bun. She exited the room and found Ted intently watching the main event. Taking a seat alongside him, she rested her head against his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her closer to his chest.

"Damn, your dad is kicking Punk's ass," he commented, "He completely reversed that GTS."

"As usual," Hayden replied, "He's going to win the match in less than five minutes."

"How do you know Punk isn't going to come out of nowhere with an intense finisher?"

After those words left Ted's mouth, John Cena lifted Punk up onto his shoulders and landed an Attitude Adjustment. The crowd erupted in cheers when John earned his win in three seconds. Ted glanced at Hayden who shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly.

"That's amazing," Ted said as he turned the television off, "You predicted that so well."

"My dad's predictable," Hayden responded, "He's just that good."

"He won't be when I get a chance to compete with him," Ted chuckled causing Hayden to roll her eyes. Rather than respond to his remark, she closed her eyes and rested her head on his lap. Ted played with her hair as she began to speak about her match

"I sucked tonight. I don't understand how I can get distracted so easily."

"It happens to the best of us baby," Ted responded, "You know you can beat her and that's all that matters."

"I guess you're right," she opened her eyes to look up at him, "Thank you."

"I'm always here to help," he smiled, leaning down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting herself up from his lap. Releasing from the kiss, she rested her forehead against his.

"You are amazing, babe."

"I know, I know…" he laughed, kissing her lips once more.

Hayden stood up from the couch and began to pack her things, "Well, I'm ready to go for the night. I'm so tired."

"Well, I'll join you. I'm in the mood to stay in too," he smiled while grabbing his own bag, "We can watch a movie and maybe make out some more!"

The brunette laughed, slapping his arm in a joking matter as he winked at her.

"That sounds like a good time," Hayden commented while slinging her bag over her shoulder, "Let's go."

With that, the couple interlaced hands and made their way out of the lockeroom. Smiling, they continued speaking about work and their matches. Reaching the exit, Hayden could see two men arguing with one another. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"What's going on over there?" Ted curiously asked.

"The usual Monday night argument," Hayden replied nonchalantly, "They do it all the time. Usually, Randy criticizes Ty's match or it could be the other way around. Both are so stubborn and they never take each other's advice."

"Sounds like you know a lot about them.."

"More than you can imagine," she said he slightly rose his eyebrow. He could sense a bit of hesitation and mystery in the way Hayden responded. However, rather than push for more details, he was more curious to hear the argument between the Orton's. Therefore, he switched directions and made his way towards them.

"What are you doing?" the brunette questioned, obviously puzzled with his sudden move, "We shouldn't get involved."

"I kind of want to hear what their argument is about..." he responded casually, "I'd think it would be pretty humorous to hear, right?"

"Welll..."

However, before she could finish her sentence Ted was already dragging her towards the two wrestlers. Coming face to face with the men, Hayden softly smiled.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Ted asked as Randy simply raised an eyebrow and Tyler just ran a hand through his brunette hair.

"Nothing much, we're just discussing our matches."

"That's cool," Ted responded with a smile, "You both had great wins, tonight!"

"Thanks Ted," Randy smirked, "You did too. Without a shadow of a doubt, you'll definitely be United States Champion soon."

"I hope so; I've been working my ass off."

"It shows," The legend killer turned his head to the petite figure standing next to Ted, "Sorry about that loss Hayden."

She shrugged, "Yeah, I'll get her next time."

"So Ted," Tyler entered the conversation, "Want to go get some food with the guys?"

Ted glanced down at Hayden who simply looked back at him patiently waiting for an answer. Tyler refrained from rolling his eyes at the couple as he waited for an answer. Randy watched the whole scene completely amused with the tension between Hayden and his son.

"Actually, I think I'm taken tonight," He pulled Hayden closer, making her smile, "I think we should have another training session with the guys! Let's plan that soon."

Tyler nodded with his eyes staring at Hayden. She was deep in thought, looking down at the floor. As if by natural instinct, a few moments later she glanced up to meet his green eyes. His lips formed a smirk and his eyes broke their trance.

"That sounds good," he looked at the two of them, and his eyes fixated on Hayden once more, "Have a good night, see you later."

Ted smiled, almost oblivious to the tension between the former sweethearts. He simply said good-bye to his friend and gripped his girlfriend's hand tighter. He looked down at her, "Let's go."

With that, the couple made their way out of the arena without distractions.

* * *

"It's time for some change," Vince McMahon stated. He wore a sharp black suit, his freshly cut hair was groomed and he had a smile on his face. All the creative team members had their eyes on the boss as he continued strut back and forth.

"What do you have in mind, sir?" asked one of the creative team members. Prepared, all the members took out their notebooks and laptops. Patiently, they waited for him to finish his message on his BlackBerry. Upon finishing it, Vince shoved the phone inside his coat pocket.

"Well to begin with, I want to see change in the Diva's department," he put his hands in his pockets and continued, "We have some beautiful and talented divas on this roster. However, we have not been using them to our full advantage. I think it's time to restart with these girls and begin some interesting and unforgettable rivalries. I want to shake it up and make their matches worthwhile."

"We can work on that sir," one suggested, "Why don't we turn our Hayden heel?"

"That's happened already," another answered, "Remember, she was heel on Smackdown. She just turned face a couple months ago and the crowd loves her."

"So?" the previous member retorted, "She was a damn good heel. She receives an amazing response from the crowd whether they love or hate her."

"Well if you are going to do that, make it different. I want to see a heel turn that's different than the rest." Vince commented in a serious matter.

"We'll try, sir."

"No," Vince shook his head, pointing his finger to all of his members, "You will succeed and do this. I want to shake this brand up and present a change. Moving forward, I would love to see the young rising talent begin rivalries with some of our top men. I understand Ted DiBiase is going to become United States Champion? Keep him heel and create a heel alliance with another young heel. How about Tyler Orton? He still earns a lot of heat from the crowd. Those two men stem from legends. I can see something big happen between them."

"That'll be done," one of the members stated, "Why don't we turn Cena heel?"

"No, you do not touch him," Vince shook his head, "He is on top right now. He's the top superstar on the brand."

"Yes, but he's also getting a lot of heat."

Vince smiled, "Exactly. Keep it that way and you'll see how his success will continue to strive and how his character will slowly continue to evolve on its own. Trust me, if he's meant to turn heel, it will happen."

"What about Orton? He's another top talent that is on fire."

"Turn him face," the Chairman stated, "I don't want him to a friendly face though, and his character is perfect right now. Therefore, the best way to turn him face is by putting him in a rivalry with a top heel such as the Miz or C.M Punk. You all better be taking notes! I want to see major change!"

"Yes sir," the head of creative replied, "We've got this."

"Good, that is all for today... I better see something big."

* * *

"I've got the check bro," John Morrison took out his wallet while Tyler attempted to grab it, "You get to pay for our drinks at the club next time."

"Fine," Tyler rolled his eyes and continued to sip the last of his energy drink "So, are we heading to the club, now?"

"I'm tired as hell dude," Jack Swagger yawned, "It's been a long day and we have another flight tomorrow afternoon."

"Are you sure?" Tyler continued, "I'm not even tired."

"Of course you're not," Cody laughed, "You just had like three sugary drinks. That's going to keep you up all night."

"The night is young, guys! Let's go find ourselves some sexy girls!" Tyler chanted with a huge smile on his face. The four men simply stared at him and shook their heads.

"You know I'd love to," Swagger responded as the men began to leave the Italian Diner, "I think we should all get some rest and go to the gym in the morning. We'll find some girls tomorrow or something."

Tyler sighed simply nodding his head, 'Whatever you say,"

With those last comments, the five men entered the escalade and headed down to the hotel. Rather than completely head back to his hotel room, Tyler decided to cruise around the hotel halls. Hands in his pockets and a glum look, he sauntered down the halls taking time to think. He was bored for one and his stomach was beginning to feel the effects of the three energy drinks. He knew the sugar rush was going to result in a deadly crash. His eyes wandered to the dining hall where he heard a faint voice. Curious, Tyler slowly approached the entrance.

His green eyes spotted a petite figure sitting in front of a small fire reading a Nicholas Sparks novel. To herself, she was quietly reciting the dialogue. Tyler's eyes were fixated on the woman who was not only talking to herself, but had a small smile spread across her face.

The woman twirled a strand of her soft light auburn curls as she flipped to the next page. To get a better look, Tyler slowly took another step closer. However, the sound of his shoe was louder than expected. She instantly looked up, scared of the noise she just heard. He took a step back and hid behind the wall that separated them.

"Hello?" her voice grew louder, though it dripped of nervousness, "Is anyone there?"

Tyler bit his lip in defeat. He wasn't about to leave the poor woman frightened to death. Therefore, he stepped forward and revealed himself. The woman raised an eyebrow. He lifted his hand in a wave and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey, I'm sorry.." he apologized, "I was just passing by and I heard voices..."

"Ooh," she responded shutting her book, "It's alright, I was just reading...I'm not very tired."

"Me either," he stepped closer, "Do you mind if I join you?"

"No not at all," she motioned to the couch alongside her. She stuck her hand out towards him with a genuine smile across her lips, "I'm Emma."

"Nice to meet you," he examined her features. To him, all he saw was a beautiful face. Her warm green eyes complimented her long auburn hair. Her skin was flawless, without a hint of makeup present. He tried hard not to stare, but he couldn't help it.

"You're name?" she asked with a hint of southern twang.

"Oh sorry, I'm Tyler," he smiled as he looked toward the book resting on her lap, "So, what are you reading?"

"Are you just making small talk?"

He rolled his eyes with a smirk, "Well, it sounded like you were really into it. So, it must be a descent book."

"It is," Emma responded, holding it between her hands. She couldn't help but stare into his eyes either. He had a certain look in his face that made her somewhat fuzzy inside. She shook this feeling off however, realizing that she had just met this guy a couple minutes ago.

"Tell me about it," he smirked, capturing her eyes once more.

"Are you really interested?"

"I really am," Tyler sincerely responded as they both sat in silence with their eyes locked on one another.

In a matter of moments, the two found themselves deep into conversation throughout the whole night without even glancing at the time.

* * *

**Please Review!** **xoxo, Michelle!**


	15. Tyler's Little Secret

**Forever And Always**  
_Chapter 15: Tyler's Little Secret.__  
__A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed :)__  
__Enjoy the chapter.__  
__-_

"Baby, do you know where my gym sneakers are!" asked Ted as he desperately rummaged through the disorganized bedroom. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips. He tried his best to remember where he placed his sneakers. He had an afternoon session with the boys in nearly twenty minutes and he certainly did not want to be late.

"Baby!" he shouted once more, yet there was no response. Raising an eyebrow, Ted stepped out of the bedroom and slowly walked through the different rooms. He had gotten used to the layout of her apartment after spending several times there. When he turned into the living room, his eyes spotted his lovely girlfriend sleeping on the couch.

Following a very busy couple of weeks, the work schedule had gotten the best of the diva. Her training sessions had increased as well as her appearances, traveling, signings, and meetings. There was rough time for her genuinely relax. Therefore, whenever she had at least five to ten minutes of free time, she would use it to rest.

Curled up on the couch, Hayden was sleeping soundly. A smile formed on Ted's lips as he knelt down in front of her. Without a big of sound, he stared at her intently. She was flawless in his eyes; the perfect woman. The last couple of months he had spent with her were definitely the best ones he had ever experienced. She was always there for him whenever he needed someone to lean on. Though they had their occasional bickers, they always resulted in adorable make-ups. He could not imagine his life without her. She had become his best friend and the only person he wanted to come back home to. He was surprised in himself. He never expected to fall in love with someone so quickly under any circumstance. However, it happened in a blink of an eye. Yet, he did not know whether she had those same mutual feelings. For the first time, he was scared. He was afraid of a risk he wasn't prepared to take yet. Though, he had tried a couple of times to whisper those three lovely words into her ear, he was unsuccessful. He was now waiting for the right time; a moment that was perfect.

Stirring around, Hayden could feel the presence of someone over her. Stretching her arms, she slowly fluttered her eyes open. In her sight was a mesmerized young man who was deep in thought. She smiled as she ran a hand through his short light brown hair.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted in a soft voice.

"Hey."

"Did you have a good nap?"

She nodded, "I did. I haven't gotten that much sleep in a while."

"I know," he responded, "By any chance, do you know where my gym sneakers are? I've been looking for them everywhere!"

"Uhm, baby...they're over by the door." She pointed towards the corner of room. Two sneakers patiently sat in the corner waiting to be found. Ted bit his bottom lip and cursed under his breath. Hayden let out a laugh as she watched him grab his sneakers.

"I can't believe I didn't see them," he commented while slipping his sneakers on quickly, "I'm an idiot sometimes."

"Nah-no," Hayden sat up on the couch, wrapping the brown comfy blanket around her body, "You just don't really pay attention. It happens to all of us."

"True," he answered, "Anyway, I need to go."

She raised an eyebrow, slightly curious about his sudden departure, "I thought we were going to spend the afternoon together..."

"Well, I forgot that I already made plans with the guys for a training session."

Hayden frowned, "Oh."

Ted sighed and knelt in front of her once more. He took her hand into his and began speaking, "I'll be back in an hour or two. After that, I'm all yours."

"You better be," she grinned weakly, leaning in for a soft kiss, "I'll see you later."

On that last note, Ted grabbed his bag and exited through the door. Hayden sat back on the couch, her hands played around with the remote control. The weather was not a bit least joyful. Rain splattered against the windows, thunder shook the suite every five minutes and the only light that was seen was produced from the bolts of lightning striking nearby. Overall, the weather had put her in a lazier mood than usual. Luckily for her, a day off was exactly what she needed. Work was out of the question for the day. All she wanted to do was drink some hot chocolate, watch romance movies, and enjoy the tranquility that settled upon her.

The diva pulled out her phone to find that she had three unread messages. Clicking on the message, she realized it was from her father.

_"Hey babygirl, are you going to stop by for family dinner night? Considering we have a day or two off, Randy and I decided to just have it tonight."_

The next message that followed was once again from the same person.

_"If you do come, we'll be having it around five." _

The last message was the final one sent from him once more. Hayden rolled her eyes and read the short text.

_"Oh yeah, this is not optional. Better be here baby girl! Love ya!"_

Hayden shut the phone and let another heavy sigh. Of course, her father would plan a family dinner on her first day off. Typical. She adjusted the messy bun on her hair, stretched her arms, and finally got up from the comfortable couch. A blanket wrapped around her, she entered the bathroom and quickly took a shower. After finishing that, she entered the bedroom, put on some dance music and got dressed. A simple pair of dark-washed skinny jeans, a white button down blouse and a pair of black flats would be her decision. She kept her hair down and applied only a smidge amount of makeup. Peering up at the clock above the bed, she realized it was only three thirty. She had another hour and a half before her father's. Rather than sit in the hotel room, Hayden took her small purse and headed out of the hotel room. it was t

Swiping her fingers over the keys of her cell phone, she quickly text messaged Ted.

_"Babe, I'm going to my dad's suite for some dinner. I'll see you later. xoxo." _

It would only take her a few minutes to reach her father's suite considering it was only one floor up. Therefore, she made her way up through the elevator, knocked on the third door to the right, and patiently waited for him to open the door. She pursed her lips and looked around the hallways. No one was around. It was quiet with the exception of the noise brought by the thunder.

In a few moments, the door opened to reveal her father with basketball shorts and a bare upper body. An odd came over her face as she invited herself in.

"Why don't you have a shirt on?"

"Because I wasn't expecting company at this time," he answered nonchalantly, "And it's really hot in here."

Hayden set her things down, taking a seat in the kitchen, "You should put the air conditioner on."

"I did," he shrugged his shoulders as he took a seat in front of her; "It smells funny, though. I didn't want that odor to spread. Anyway, what brings you here so early?"

Hayden let out a sigh, "Well, I have nothing else to do. So, I thought to myself, why not spend the day with my daddy! Plus, Ted is at a training session and the thunder and lightning was kind of freaking me out."

"Figures," he rolled his eyes playfully whilst slipping on a shirt, "I'm glad you're here. Now you can help me prepare dinner this time. Randy is at the session too."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I went to the gym earlier," he responded, handing her a beer, "I already did my gym time."

"I gotcha. So, what are we going to eat today?"

John pointed to the counter where a bunch of take-out food menus sat, "You pick."

"Seriously? I thought you were going to cook some delicious pasta or something."

"Do you see how bad it is outside? I'm not in the mood to go food shopping!"

Hayden shook her head, "Fine. Now what are we going to do?"

John pointed to Playstation 3 sitting alone near the Plasma in the opposite room. She rose an eyebrow, a smirk slowly grew on her face. Without a second thought, she stood up from the seat and took a long sip of her beer.

"You're definitely on!"

* * *

Sweat dripped down Ted Dibiase's forehead as he took a moment to relax. Training sessions were always intense workouts. Between the men, there was always a smidge of hidden competition. Though they would often help each other out, they would also try to out-do each other resulting in great chemistry and matches. Ted intently watched the three men in the ring; Randy, Tyler, and Swagger were always at the top of their game. They never failed to impress, especially Tyler. He always had a certain spark in his wrestling, therefore, it was no surprise to Ted that Mr. McMahon wanted the both of them to work jointly. Vince had told the both of them about this sudden plan about last Tuesday. They would be a heel faction that would go on the road to becoming World Tag Team Champions. Both were extremely confident and powerful individuals, thus, it was the perfect combination. They would not only receive a ton of heat, but it would be a wise career choice that would allow them to take their careers on a different level. Ted didn't mind working with Tyler. He was a nice guy in his eyes. He was excited to see how their partnership would go; it would be an interesting ride for sure.

"Tell us, Tyler!" Cody's voice yelled in laughter as the other guys joined in, "Who's the girl!"

Ted turned his attention to the men, curious with the sudden topic. By now, all the wrestlers were in hanging around the ring, drinking their own water bottles or energy drinks.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Tyler answered, shutting his phone off.

"Yeah right," Cody rolled his eyes, "C'mon dude, fill us in."

"What are you a teenage girl?" the younger Orton responded with a smirk, "None of your business."

"Whatever dude. It must not be serious then."

Tyler shrugged his shoulders, "I haven't been talking to her that long, but she seems cool."

"Really, is she hot?" Swagger added in his own comment, "Just asking, maybe you can hook a guy up."

Rolling his eyes, Tyler thought back to the image of the fiery red-head. She was gorgeous to him. Those deep green eyes were stuck in his mind. He wanted to see her again, despite the fact they barely even knew each other. Yet, he was tempted to get to know her more. Therefore, that very night he met her, he asked for her number and since then, they hadn't stopped talking. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't a new addition to the roster. She was an ordinary young woman who was spending a weekend away with her family and friends.

"Dude," Ted snapped his fingers in front of Tyler's face, "You okay?

"Yeah sorry," he shook his head, bringing himself back to reality.

"Seriously Tyler, if she has a friend, hook me up," Swagger winked at him with a cocky smile spread across his lips.

Randy listened to his son's conversation. He had not mentioned one word about this new girl. Usually if he was really into a girl, he would share it with his father. However, this time it was the complete opposite. Yet, from what he could recall, the only girl he really went into deep conversation about was Hayden. Then again, it hadn't happened in a really long time. He never brought her up anymore despite their frequent hangouts. It was as if he was slowly forgetting the old past he had. Now, from what he could tell, Tyler's mind was definitely set on someone else.

"Could you at least tell us her name?" Cody continued to press the subject.

"Will you leave me alone?"

"Tell us her name," Randy lifted his gaze to Tyler, who was taken aback from his father's sudden interest, "I sure as hell would like to know."

The men patiently waited for an answer from a hesitant Tyler who was too busy packing his things and ignoring the question.

"We're waiting," Randy continued, "Son, just tell us. We're all curious."

"Are we done for the day?" Tyler changed the subject and the guys simply gave up. There was no use. His lips would not pronounce her name at all in their presence.

The men nodded. After an intense two hour session of training, the men called it a day. Each packed their things and headed toward the exit. Ted joined both Tyler and Randy on their walk back to the nearby hotel.

"So, are you joining us for dinner?" Randy asked the southern superstar, "We usually don't invite outsiders, but I assume you won't have anything else to do."

Shrugging, Ted looked at his phone. It was then he saw the text message sent from his girlfriend. A smile spread across his lips. It was a perfect way to surprise her. She would not expect to see him suddenly show up to dinner.

"If it's alright with you guys..." Ted answered politely, "I wouldn't want to intrude. I know that's a tradition you four have."

"Don't worry about it," Randy patted his back with a smile, "You're welcome anytime!"

* * *

Hayden groaned as she covered her head with the one of the couch pillows. Her father wouldn't stop until he got each and every word from the rap verse right. Frankly, after seven tries, she had a feeling it wouldn't work. Of course, he was determined. If he had to, John would stay up all night attempting to memorize one of Nicki Minaj's songs. The latest one that John tried to master? Blazin'. Not only was it fast, but it was surprisingly catchy. Hayden could no longer stand the repetitive noise of the beat and her father's voice. She would have rather been playing Playstation for another hour.

"STOP!" she yelled after he repeated the song once more, "Can you take a break, please? I have a headache from all this."

John frowned innocently, "I'm sorry. I've been trying really hard to learn this and it just won't stick. Usually with raps, it's as easy as one two three for me. Now, it's like I lost my touch. That never has happened before. I need to regain my super-rap powers!"

"I understand that, but can you at least do it when I'm not here?" she desperately replied, rubbing her temples, "When is the Chinese food getting here?"

As if on cue, the sound of the door caught their attention. Excited, Hayden jumped off the couch and opened the door. That beautiful smile turned into a disappointed frown when she saw the same familiar men in front of her. Without any other glance, she simply mumbled a hello and threw herself back on the couch with the pillow over her head. She failed to notice the other man who took a seat next to her.

"What's with the Women's Champ?" Randy asked, taking a seat on the opposite couch, "What did you order?"

"Chinese," John mentioned as he took a sip of his beer, "And she has a headache."

"Want to tell them why?" she lifted her up and suddenly her eyes met with a certain individual who was sitting on the same couch she was on, "Teddy?"

"Surprise baby," he greeted, placing her legs over his thighs, "Randy and Tyler invited me over."

Her blue eyes peered up to Randy who was too busy talking to her father and to Tyler. He wasn't paying any attention to the couple. Instead, his eyes were glued to his phone. She watched him intently, noticing a grin appear on his face at the sight of a new text. She bit her lip, curious of what could have possibly been sent to his phone. Why did she care? Her boyfriend had surprised her and was sitting alongside her right now. Rather than over think anything, she glanced back at Ted. She lifted herself up from the couch and took a seat closer to him. Her head hit his shoulder lightly and his hands stroked her loose dark hair.

"I'm glad you're here." Hayden said in a low voice.

"Me too,"

"Where the hell is the fooood!" Tyler complained while shoving his phone into his front pocket.

"It should be here soon," Hayden rolled her eyes, "Relax!"

"Well, I'm starving. Did you guys make any appetizers or something?"

Hayden gave him a look, "What do we look like to you? This isn't a restaurant, Tyler."

"You could have at least made some of your awesome garlic bread or something...I would have appreciated it..."

"Well I apologize for not thinking ahead," she sarcastically remarked as he mocked her expression, "You're so annoying, Tyler."

"Yeah yeah..." he shrugged it off as he grabbed his own beer, "Want one, Teddddddyyyyy?"

"Su-" Before he could fully answer, Ted was interrupted by his girlfriend's response to the question. He looked on slightly amused at the two bickering people in front of him. Rather than get involved, he simply sat back and watched them make witty comments at each other.

Hayden looked at him in annoyance, "Really? What satisfaction do you get from mocking me, Tyler?

"Well one, it's funny," he counted with his fingers, "Two, it gets on your nerves, and three, it's extremely fun."

Ted could sense the anger begin to build up in Hayden. He watched her shoot glares at Tyler while he simply smirked at her. When Ted wrapped his arm around Hayden, he saw Tyler's posture stiffen up. Confused, Ted watched Tyler's eyes stare at only Hayden. Then, without another word, he took out his phone and began texting. Ted peered down at his girlfriend, who was in deep thought.

"Can I have that beer?" Ted cleared his throat, breaking the tension that had filled up the room for a brief moment. Tyler nodded before handing him a beer from the fridge.

In a matter of minutes, the five of them were eating Chinese food in the main dining room. There was plenty of conversation, without any awkward silences, conversations or bitter arguments between Tyler and Hayden. That, however changed, when one simple question was asked.

"So Tyler, you never told me the name of that girl?" Randy teased as he bit into his egg-roll.

Tyler fooled with his noodles, glaring at his father for even bringing up that subject up again, "Her name is Emma."

John raised an eyebrow; a smile appeared on his face, "Ooohh, Tyler has a girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Tyler said as his eyes connected with Hayden. Her eyes were full of curiosity and worry. She looked down at her food and didn't bother to make any comments. She listened to the conversation, wanting to know every detail about Tyler's new girl. She couldn't understand why she cared so much. After all, she, herself, had a wonderful boyfriend. Tyler was entitled to have a girlfriend of his own. Yet, she could not picture him with any other girl. The idea was impossible in her mind.

"When can we meet her?" Randy continued, "I'd love to see who she is."

"I don't really know," Tyler twirled his noodles, "We haven't decided on when we were meeting again."

"Well when you do, don't forget to bring her by!"

Tyler's eyes traveled to Hayden, who just sat in silence and then to Ted, who was keeping up with the active conversation.

"We'll see..." Tyler answered before feeling a repetitive vibration come from his pocket, "Excuse me for a sec..."

He stood up from the table whilst answering his phone, "Hey Emma."

Hayden looked up from her food and watched Tyler exit the room with the phone attached to his ear. She tried her best to take her eyes off of him, but, it was proven to be quite difficult.

As John and Ted continued their own conversation, Randy glanced over at Hayden. He leaned in closer, and spoke in a whisper that only the two of them could hear.

"Don't worry...I don't think it's serious..."

With those words, her body felt at ease as well as her hectic mind.

-  
Please Review dolls!  
xoxo, Michelle.


End file.
